


【斑柱】成香

by tuanshanjun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakdown’s name is Hashirama, Dom Madara, Dom/sub, M/M, Madara on the verge of a mental breakdown, Mother Hen Tobirama, Non-conventional sub Hashirama, Pre-Konoha Village, oblivious Hashirama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanshanjun/pseuds/tuanshanjun
Summary: Madara felt dazed as Senju Hashirama slowly turned and bent his knees. They were on the battlefield. Hashirama looked just as shocked.身为玉的斑从未想过，有一日千手柱间会在战场上朝自己下跪。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tiborama/Uchiha Izuna if you squint, 宇智波斑/千手柱间, 斑柱, 泉扉 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Setting 设定及名词解释

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

原梗 Dom/sub ，不是sm；英文放在战国时代太奇葩，改了名字。

  
 **玉(Gyoku)** ：Dom，对应将棋中的“玉將”。支配者。可以对“香”下达命令，下令时需在话语中注入精神力。强大的玉会对其他玉形成压迫感。

可以控与自己结番的香；无法控比自己强大的香；对于比自己弱小，未相处过的香，影响力不及与香长期相处的同级甚至低级玉。因为天然拥有对他人的控制力，普遍担任领导者职位。

玉在没有结番之前都是没鞘的刀，性情暴烈，长此以往会精神不稳定。

  
 **香(Kyou)** ：Sub，对应将棋中的“香車”。服从者，忍者中很多是香。对于玉的命令，自愿服从时可以达到瞬间反应（身体自己动了）。不自愿时并非毫无反抗之力，但反抗比自己强大的玉会有点困难。

结番之后的香，只服从自己玉的命令。对玉有情感需求，会渴望来自玉的鼓励和安抚。

  
 **番** ：“一对”的意思，有两种

 **命定之番** ：精神契合度天然超90%的玉香，双方碰面概率极小，没几对结成的。一旦遇上，只要玉发出命令便可瞬间控制香。命定之番不管双方是否自愿，只管精神契合度。

 **连理之番** ：很常见。两个较为契合的玉香，自愿形成精神依附关系。结番后香不再受到其他玉的影响，玉精神变得稳定。

少数怕在外族人中碰见命定之香/玉的人，会早早与契合度高的本族人结番。

多数结番的玉香还是喜爱彼此的，玉会赠予香 **羁物** （常见物品choker），打上标记。

柏拉图式的番不少，甚至有结番之后与别人成婚的，把精神和身体分开（好牛啊），但大部分做不到。大多数的番都是真正意义上的一对。

正文时间线是建村之前，有魔改。


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

“你再说一遍？这不可能！”千手佛间摔了茶碗。作为族长又身为强大的玉，他的怒气笼罩了整间茶室，压得在场的另外两名玉露出了戒备的表情。柱间安安静静立在一旁，并无不适的神色。

“族长大人，柱间少爷他……确实是‘香’。”族医不卑不亢地伏身。

“证明。”

“这恐怕……”族医抬头询问地看向柱间。柱间点点头：“可以的，下令吧。”

“冒犯了。”族医犹豫一秒，挺直脊背开口道：

“ **柱间，跪下。** ”

一个简单的指令。对象、内容，仅此而已。这甚至不是一道有力的命令，族医并未在话语中注入太多玉的力量。但这是区别玉和香最简单的方法——玉不会听从另一名玉的命令下跪。

话音刚落，柱间便面朝族医弯了双膝，垂着头露出脆弱的颈项。

千手佛间面沉如水，吩咐族医守密后挥挥手让他退下：“够了。柱间，站起来。”

“是，父亲。”

“扉间，你知道这意味着什么，”佛间看向静立在一旁的次子，叹了口气，“香是不可能成为族长的，一个服从者如何服众。日后千手的大梁你得挑起来。”

柱间宽袖之下攥紧了拳。可以的话，他并不想放弃族长之位。他不是贪慕权势之人，但有些事只有一族之长才能做到。要达成他向斑描绘的理想，建立一个保护所有人的村子，族长的话语权不可或缺……但是他分化成了香。

“父亲大人！”扉间见长兄并无反驳之意，心里焦急，咬牙对佛间行了拜礼，“扉间不愿承族长之位，只愿将来辅佐大哥一人！”

佛间脸色大变：“你站起来说话！一个玉，随随便便下跪像什么样子！！”

“父亲答应了，我就起来。”

“你——！”千手佛间气得一甩袖。自己这剩下的两个儿子，一个比一个糟心。

  
千手佛间根本没料到柱间会分化为香。柱间是他引以为傲的大儿子，虽然天真了点，但拥有多年未见的木遁血继，小小年纪实力强悍，在族中也颇受喜爱，已经是内定的下任族长了。次子扉间很早分化，成了控制力与佛间不相上下的玉。因柱间与扉间的相处并无变化，佛间只觉得柱间分化稍晚了些，定会成为更加强大的玉。

现实给了他当头一棒。

佛间对香没有偏见，大部分忍者都是香。香行事高效周密，玉发出指令的瞬间香的身体就会行动，配合默契的玉香是忍族的中流砥柱。但香，万万不能成为族长。说佛间不失望是不可能的。

“扉间，你想过柱间成为族长的后果吗？族长要指引一族前进的方向，不可被外力影响。平日费尽心力抵抗玉的命令也就罢了，若柱间遇到命定的玉，与外族人结成番，千手一族岂不成了他人的囊中之物。”

“父亲——”

佛间抬手：“听我说完。战场上族长处于最显眼的位置，若是有强大的玉此时要求柱间杀死你，又如何？”

柱间脸色唰一下变得惨白：“父亲，我能抵抗的，我绝不会伤害扉间和族人。”

扉间也正色道：“大哥意志坚定，若他不愿，所有玉的命令都无法造成影响。您知晓大哥是香的时候不也很惊讶吗？命定之番什么的，立族以来不过两例，已经是和传说差不多的东西了。”

佛间不置可否地嗯了声。

“大哥的实力父亲您也知道，现在已鲜有敌手，将来只会无人出其右。您将大哥从小作为族长培养，现在易辙，对千手而言并非好事。若让实力最强的大哥屈居次位，我又该如何自处？随侍大哥左右，正是我应在的位置。”

“你不觉得委屈？”

“要受委屈的是大哥。”

柱间连连摆手：“我没什么可委屈的。”

佛间瞪了自己傻乎乎的大儿子一眼：“你将来要受的考验多着呢。既然扉间这么说，你也确实不受影响，那么装作普通人担任族长似乎可行。这也意味着你不能放纵自己的情感需求。”

“情感需求？”柱间懵懵懂懂地问，“我能有什么情感需求，难道我会期待别人下令吗？”

“没错。你现在太小还感觉不到，将来就知道了。香需要的不止是命令，还有来自玉的安抚与赞扬。”

“噫。”柱间打了个抖，“我才不会呢。扉间天天骂我我都习惯了，来个人表扬我我才害怕咧。”

“大哥！快闭嘴！”

柱间消沉蹲墙角：“我就说吧…扉间只会训我…这样的玉，将来真能找到自己的香吗，大哥我好担心——”

千手佛间彻底放弃了，自己这俩儿子，爱怎样怎样吧。

宇智波族地一片欢庆的景象。宇智波田岛的小儿子泉奈，今日分化成了玉。虽不及他哥哥斑，但控制力在族里也数一数二了。

宇智波泉奈对这个结果并不高兴。宇智波一族崇尚武力，消息传出去了，人人都会等着一出兄弟阋墙的戏码，期待他与斑争个高下。泉奈喜欢斑哥，斑一直是他的榜样，但成了玉就再没有天天粘着哥哥不放的理由。会被人说闲话的。不知是不是他的错觉，斑今日看他的眼神也没有往日那般温和。

“斑哥，”泉奈扯扯斑的袖子，眨巴着大眼睛，“你说我装成香怎么样。就说族医诊断错了。”

“不要胡闹，”斑皱起眉，“你这样做能有什么好处。”

“有出其不意的战略优势呀，”泉奈分析着，“而且成了香，我就可以一直呆在哥哥身边啦。斑哥你也讨厌那些闲言碎语对不对。”

“你呀……”斑无奈地摇头，“你想过装成香会有多辛苦吗？”

“完全没问题！”泉奈信誓旦旦，三勾玉缓缓旋转，瞬间就把周身气势收了个干净，摆出一副低眉顺眼的样子来。

斑目瞪口呆——自己这个弟弟，真的天赋异禀也说不定。

本来想去找柱间炫耀自己的弟弟分化成了玉，这下没戏唱了。

  
“大哥，你今后不要再去河边找那个家伙了。”

“扉间、你———”

“大哥放心，父亲不知道，我也不会说的。”扉间看着自家兄长失落的样子却没法安慰，“那个家伙，他是玉吧。”

“他是我的朋友……”

柱间很伤心，但他知道扉间是对的。斑是外族人。为了千手族人的安全，他们不能再见面了。

  
斑百无聊赖地往河面抛石头，水漂石咚咚没几下就沉进了南贺川。

（柱间那家伙怎么还不来啊……）

斑晃着腿，想着一会儿见到柱间要好好教训他。可转念一想，要是骂狠了那家伙肯定会消沉起来，到时候反要去哄人，真是麻烦……

斑初见柱间时，已是强大的玉了。虽然他谨记着田岛的教诲收起了气势，却还是被柱间一眼看破。

“斑好厉害啊，是很优秀的玉呢。”

“那是自然。”

斑本想说宇智波精神力强大，身为族长的儿子成为玉理所应当，话到嘴边又及时想起来这种事不能说，硬生生卡在了那里。

柱间仍自顾自抱膝消沉着：“为什么我还没分化…明明大家都分化了……”

“你这性格，分化了也是香吧。”斑抱起双臂。

“香又怎么了，香也可以很厉害的。”

“我没说香不好。”斑想了想，“喂，要是你这家伙真成了香，有玉欺负你你就来找我，我帮你揍他。瞧不起香的玉都是烂人。”

“哦哦，斑是要保护我吗？”柱间抬起头来，亮晶晶的眼崇拜地望着斑。

斑莫名脸红了：“真啰嗦啊，别擅自理解……”

“诶，我能保护自己啦，”柱间笑眯眯的，“玉也并不都是强大的家伙，比方说斑的水漂不就一直打不到对面——”

“你这家伙、找打吗？！”斑气愤地挥拳。

“呜哇，出尔反尔啦！明明刚才还说要保护我的！”

“没说过那种话！！”

  
算算日子，就算再迟，柱间近期也该分化了。迟到会不会就是因为这个？他没事吧……

斑躺在河岸边盯着天上的云彩。

（柱间，真的好慢啊。）


	3. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

那日直到太阳落山虫鸣四起，斑也没见到柱间。柱间以前从未失约过。斑握着水漂石，心沉了下去，又像被挖空了一块。

他回到家中便把自己锁在了房间里，家仆送上的饭菜全被斑摔了出去。最后愤怒的斑被宇智波田岛揪了出来。

“放开我！！”

“成何体统！”田岛骂道，“我不知道你为什么耍脾气，但身为玉，时时刻刻要记得自控！”

“斑，你听好了。结番之前，玉都是没有鞘的刀，伤人也伤己。玉控制力很强大没错，但天性暴虐是相应的弱点。”

“眼睛的操控是精细之事，万不可随意发泄情绪。族里那些没寻到香的玉，平日都谨慎控制自己，一不小心便会万劫不复。”

“会发生什么？”

“开了眼的，直接瞎掉。未开眼的，也会变得疯癫沦为废人。”

斑垂下目光不答话。田岛叹了口气：“知道错了就去祠堂领罚，跪两个时辰吧。”

“是，父亲。”

“…回来，先把晚饭吃了。”

  
斑仍回南贺川寻柱间。但久寻不到，心也就死了。斑知道柱间不会再来，这在他们的时代是正常的事……两个外族人玩在一起才是反常。

也许是族人发现后被禁足了；也许是受伤了，也可能……不，不会的。

斑掐紧掌心。他不知道柱间姓氏，现在只能祈祷自己的朋友安好。

  
千手柱间在战场上打响了名号。即便千手与宇智波目前并非直接敌对，在任务中少有摩擦，柱间的名字也在宇智波族地传得耳熟能详。自视甚高的宇智波对这个木遁使相当重视。

“你说柱间？”斑拦住了刚回族地的一行人。

“啊，据说是千手新上任的族长，这次任务中打了个照面。”火核是任务队长，他解散了队员，转身对斑道。

“他长什么样？”

（长什么样？用木遁的就一个很好辨认吧。不应该问实力如何，是不是玉吗？但自家族长问得很认真的样子……）

火核有点苦恼。当时人一闪就没影儿了，就算有写轮眼，现在回忆起来也得费番功夫。

“真要说的话，样貌挺端正的，算得上美男子……唔，一头黑长直也挺惹眼。”

“没让你加上自己的感想！”

（怎么就生气了，欸。）

火核实在搞不懂自己哪句话点爆了族长。他摸摸下巴，接着道：

“有点奇怪，那个千手。”

“嗯？”

“当时好像认出了我们，然后带着他的小队撤退了。那家伙应该是玉，查克拉的压迫感超恐怖啊，真打起来恐怕战况会一边倒。结果把我们镇在原地，自己一溜烟跑得倒快……虽然我很感激就是了。”

“尽说些长他人志气的话。”斑瞪了火核一眼打发他走人，“记得把报告放我桌上。”

  
真的是柱间。听了火核开头的描述斑本来还有不确定，但明明己方实力强大还会避战的，也只有柱间那个天真的家伙。不过，黑长直吗……小时候的西瓜皮发型不怎么样，留长了应该不错吧。

斑说不清心里是个什么滋味。第一反应是狂喜，柱间活着当上了族长而且实力超强，同他一战应该能尽兴。然后有些许恼怒——既然分化成了玉，那有什么见不得面的？与宇智波对上那家伙居然还跑了……

没过几日，斑收到了柱间寄来的信。

说是“寄”，其实是那人不知打哪儿抓了只灰背隼，又不知怎的训练它知晓了斑的位置。这只鸟明显不是忍兽，听不懂人话又笨得要死，砰一声在斑的窗棱上撞了个七荤八素，斑及时捞住它一只爪才没栽下去把脖子摔断。

斑就是这时发现了绑在鹰爪子上的小竹筒，上面熟悉的字体刻着斑的名字。

“哥，刚才什么声音？”泉奈推门进来，斑把信筒往袖里一藏。

泉奈的注意力全给了斑怀里还晕着的鸟：“这啥？唔…不是我们的忍鹰啊…”

“野生的，碰巧撞上来了。”斑面无表情。

“看上去资质不怎么样，”泉奈嫌弃地看着扑腾起来的隼，“哥哥是想训练它吗？”

斑低头看了看，隼的飞羽支棱着，有点惨不忍睹。但若要与柱间联络便不能动用忍鹰或忍猫。

“那就麻烦你了。”

“知道了，哥哥。”泉奈胳膊伸了两尺远，倒提着鸟关门出去了。

  
泉奈的查克拉远去，斑摸出信筒里的纸。一小卷上密密麻麻全是字，斑有写轮眼都差点看不清。开头一大段是啰里八嗦的道歉，说见面的事被弟弟发现，被禁足了；接下来抱怨族里盯人太紧，一点自由时间都没，成了族长后想跑出来找斑结果被扉间拎了回去。

（哼，没用的家伙。）

斑接着往下看了一段，脸黑了。柱间说现在千手和羽衣敌对，同宇智波则还没到无法挽回的地步，他不希望两族关系进一步恶化。

写着写着又讲到了建村的事情，说自己选好了一块丰饶之地，南贺川从中流过，离宇智波和千手族地都不算远，迁过去也容易。

【要让大名松口不是易事……但如果斑同意的话………………所以斑你怎么想？】

（我怎么想？天方夜谭……）

斑以为建村只是柱间儿时的梦话，这样的约定自然不作数，却没成想那人一直记到现在。

【我己传令下去，今后遇到宇智波族人，千手不会挑衅也不会恋战。我知道斑有疑虑，我会让斑先看到我的诚意！】

（怎么还如此幼稚——）

斑捏皱了纸条，刚要放蜡烛上点了，想了想又收起来。

他能相信柱间吗？千手族内想也知道肯定反对声一片，但若柱间真顶住压力说服了族人……斑想到火核这次任务的情形，犹豫不决。他喊泉奈进来。

泉奈刚离开鸟舍，看着斑还一边掸身上的鸟毛。

“泉奈，传我命令下去，之后任务中遇到千手，若目标不冲突就不要交战。对方没攻击我们就观望。”

“哥？！”泉奈惊呆了，“千手要投降？”

“他们想结盟。”

泉奈眯起眼睛：“我不信。族老也不会信。”

“他们信不信无所谓。若千手进攻，我们加倍返还就好。这是族长命令。若有人反对，我不介意在祠堂里亲自下令。”

“——那些有异议的玉，最好掂量掂量自己的斤两。”


	4. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

“有回信吗？”

“没———”柱间有气无力地趴在桌上。 

比起斑的回信，他更担心那只灰背隼。本来就不怎么灵光的样子，要是被斑一气之下炖了吃了，他会过意不去的。

“我就说大哥你一厢情愿——”扉间讲到一半，窗户上响起了吭吭的撞击声。

那只隼回来了，正用喙有节奏地敲窗。

“……”“……”

敲了一会儿没人理它，鸟儿偏偏脑袋，伸着脖子张着豆豆眼朝里望——然后抬爪扒拉起了窗户锁扣。

“这不是同一只吧。”扉间很冷静。

“就是它！”柱间满血复活，蹦起来打开窗，隼跳到他手臂上挪了挪。

“看来你在宇智波过得不错呀，”柱间打量着鸟儿，“…是不是胖了一圈？”

扉间扶额：“先看信，大哥。”

“哦哦。”

柱间从信筒里抽出纸条一行行扫过，眉头越皱越紧，最后消沉地瘫回桌面。

“信里怎么说？”

“斑他骂我……”

柱间被打击到了。多年未见的玩伴回的第一封信，开头就是一顿力透纸背的臭骂。

“应该的。会异想天开的只有大哥。”

“啊、但是！斑说他也对族里吩咐下去了！减少伤亡是好事，我知道他不会拒绝这个提案。”

“我不信。”扉间抱起臂。

“嗯…总之看情况再说吧。”柱间点头，“要是他们动手，我们打回去不就得了。”

扉间一阵无奈，指指那封信：“大哥，背面还有一行。”

“我看看……”

斑记在纸背的字潦草些，上面写着：

【鸟是雄的，勉强能用。起个名字以后用来通信。】

“斑让我给他起名字哎。”

扉间不想说话了，脑子不正常的显然不止兄长一人。

“唔，就叫他黑豆。”

“你考虑过鸟的感受吗？”

“黑豆不是忍鹰听不懂的。知道我在叫他就行。对不对啊，黑豆？”

黑豆啾了一声。

“扉间你看。”

“等着挨骂吧。”

千手扉间担忧地看着兴高采烈的兄长。仅因儿时的一段过往，大哥就给予宇智波斑这等信任，扉间不喜欢这种感觉。人是会变的，更何况宇智波斑是一个没有香的玉。

“大哥，”扉间斟酌着开口，“我觉得这个阶段，对宇智波还是警惕为上。”

“他们一族频出强力的玉，香却不多，精神不稳定发了疯的我也见过。而且……”

“而且？”

“宇智波二把手，斑的弟弟泉奈，不对劲。”

“泉奈啊……”

斑说过，若要建村便是为了将弟弟放在中心守护。斑谈起泉奈时也满是自豪。

“传闻里他是香吧？”

“问题就出在这里。线人的情报证实了他是香，但我知道他出过几次单人任务。”

“我也出单人任务啊？”

“大哥你是香里的特例，”扉间瞟了他一眼，“泉奈是斑唯一的弟弟，很受宠爱，我不信斑会放他单出任务而不带本族的玉。①”

“嗯…说不定泉奈是很强的香。”

“要是像你一样，麻烦岂不更大了。”

“别想啦扉间，你已经少白头了。”

“这是天生的，大哥闭嘴。”

  
扉间猜的没错，斑知道通信隼被起名为黑豆后炸毛了，在第二封信里坚决要求柱间改名。

【喊他黑豆我面子往哪搁？！你起个人名也行！】

柱间试过改名“晴树”，但隼认准了黑豆，叫他别的没反应。斑知道后建议抓只新的，拿这只下厨，但黑豆每次给柱间送信时看着都比之前皮毛油亮。

柱间严肃地问通信隼：“黑豆，你到底是我的鹰还是斑的，怎么呆在宇智波就不愿意回来了？”

黑豆张开翅膀理毛，懒得理发神经的主人。

好消息是千手和宇智波间冲突造成的伤亡确实减少了。据宇智波火核及千手桃华对各自族长的反馈来看，虽然结果是好的，但两边都是第一次用这种态度对待外族人，有时候想打不能打，很尴尬。柱间觉得这样没问题，斑也无所谓，族老们想反对又寻不出理由。

两族就这样处下去了，直到羽衣一族在一次重要任务中失手，宇智波一族顶上羽衣的位置，开始与千手针锋相对。

  
“扉间，近日有宇智波的消息吗？”

“没有斑的来信？”

“有一段日子了，”柱间沉吟着，“羽衣上次任务被我们搅了局，下场估计不怎么好看。他们的任务也落到别族手里了吧。斑这么长时间不联系，可能是正在任务中……”

“那就别管他。”扉间把卷轴摊开，“大名派任务了，点名大哥你，有点棘手。”

“暗杀？”

扉间点点头：“对象是泷之国前来谈和的鹰派家臣。”

“鹰派、这是来谈和的还是来谈崩的？”

“所以要做掉。”扉间看了他一眼，“泷之国大名想投降，底下的家臣却全是亲土之国的，仗着靠山的国力想接着耗下去，就推了这么个家伙来谈和，意在谈崩。”

“我猜猜，大名想让我在火之国境外把他拦住？”

“嗯。”

“弄成意外？”

“尽量，别搞出太大动静就行。”

“欸……超没干劲啊，这样的任务。”

扉间想拿卷轴敲柱间脑袋，“大名指名要大哥你出马，这次任务很重要。若是没出上次的事，泷之国本会派羽衣的忍者小队护送。现在不知换成了哪族忍者，万不可掉以轻心。”

“泷之国大名会在护送小队里安排人下手吧，那我们的任务目标不是一样的嘛…”

“你好好想想，大名会希望自己人在自己国境内被做掉吗？”

“啊。”柱间反应过来，心道这任务真是越来越讨厌了。

  
斑觉得自己就不该接这个倒霉任务。

任务书的内容是护送雨宫幸之助前往火之国大名府邸。泷之国大名重申任务时，又冠冕堂皇说了一堆“一定要保护好雨宫君”“不惜一切代价”。晚间却遣了下人在装小菜的碟下压纸条“务必在火之国境内做掉”。斑和泉奈通过气，发现收到纸条的只有斑一人。

“既然如此剩下的人也不必知道，这事我一人来更保险。你等我信号，快到边境时带着族人先行回去，火核独自在族地我也不放心。”

“那哥哥你怎么办？越靠近边界对方越沉不住气吧。”

“沉不住气对我有利，躲在暗中的话还得一个个揪出来。”

见泉奈仍皱着眉，斑安慰道：“我越过边境就下手，出不了差错。完事后联系你。”

一行人第二天天未亮就动身了，越快行动，留给对面的出手机会越少。这个叫雨宫幸之助的家伙是个武士，脚程倒也快。

任务在一开始就出了差错。对面派来的忍者，是千手柱间。

①设定的详细解释：玉与香相处时间越长越默契，控制力也会越高。所以本族的弱玉，有时也能通过相反命令抵消外族强玉对香的控制。本族玉香搭配出任务比较安全。


	5. 四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

谁都没料到从火之国出发的忍者会这么快深入泷之国境内。

感受到查克拉的瞬间，斑浑身一震。即使多年未见，但这个查克拉的感觉他不会认错。柱间已经隐藏得很好了，本体不在这里，木分身的查克拉痕迹几乎与树林融为一体，小队中的其他人还未察觉。

斑打了个手势：“是千手柱间的木分身。”

泉奈表情凝重，但还是点了点头，示意族人散开。引开并解决掉木分身后，泉奈会领着他们直接回宇智波。小队中的其余人没有丝毫惊讶。在他们眼中，族长与二把手是极为默契的一对玉香，若非兄弟肯定早已结番。

雨宫不知道这点，他是个普通人。见保护自己的忍者离开，他朝斑发难道：“这是什么意思？就剩你一人，我要怎么安全到火之国？”

斑凉凉看了他一眼，觉得还是不要和佣金过不去：“有敌袭且人数众多，他们去分散敌人注意力了。”

“雨宫大人放心，”宇智波族长漠然道，“我会让你活着到火之国的。”

柱间在树冠间快速行进，眉头越皱越紧。还未到日落时分天已经暗了，空气中能嗅到潮湿的味道，不久后怕是有场大雨。感觉到又一个木分身消失，他停下脚步扶住树干。

这一个是被宇智波泉奈和他身边的玉解决的，在正西北方，距自己四十余里。那名玉率先发现了柱间，随后泉奈一记豪火球烧穿瀑布水帘打了过来。

战线拉得太长了啊……

柱间出发时散出了多个木分身，以最快速度前往泷之国大名府邸，希望能遇上刚出发的护送队。对面是有经验的忍者，他没这样的运气。第一个木分身被干掉时柱间顿觉不妙。

是宇智波。他被引往不同方向，宇智波们打得过就打，打不过就跑，柱间也没去追——毕竟这群人里并没有带着雨宫幸之助的。

遇上泉奈时柱间以为他就是队长，可泉奈身边也没有雨宫的影子。莫非是把雨宫托付给了其他下属……

柱间叹了口气。一个宇智波忍者，一个没有查克拉又擅长隐匿气息的武士，这怎么找。宇智波小队已将柱间的搜索范围扩成了面积数十顷的扇形，这里面柱间知道的小家族村落就有两个。

只能散出更多人地毯式索敌了，希望不要惊扰到平民。柱间抬头望天，没有雨宫的方位他赶路再快也没用。

能在下雨前解决掉就好了。

  


斑和雨宫来到山涧崖壁的时候，唯一的木桥正被岩壁里伸出的树枝撕得四分五裂。斑猛地停下脚步示意雨宫藏起来——好死不死，碰上了柱间本人。

柱间也没料到会在这里遭遇斑。山涧在此处极宽极深，泷之国一侧悬着大瀑布，下面就是湍急的河流。若遇上暴雨，绝不是跨越的好地点。他本打算毁了这小破桥便去往别处，没成想歪打正着。

斑身着夜行衣，隐在树林中如一团晦暗的影子。但柱间知道那是斑，他也知道斑在看自己。自己身上暗红的甲胄可比对面的显眼多了。

“你不过来，我可就过去了！”柱间朗声道，脚下的藤蔓蠢蠢欲动。

对岸传来一声轻笑，一条火龙从林间窜出咆哮着向柱间扑去。

（直接动手吗？果然是斑！）

土地中钻出的藤蔓在空中铺路，柱间刚旋身避开火龙想要结分身之印，一道人影已踏上藤蔓闪至身前。斑的镰刀狠狠砍上柱间的臂甲，金石相击中迸溅的火花照亮了斑面上的狂热表情。柱间心中一颤。

“变强了啊、柱间！”一击未中，斑扭身鞭腿将人踹了出去，柱间恍惚一瞬，还未在藤上立稳斑又攻了上来，柱间不得不用全副心神应对他的体术，一时间没有余裕分身去寻雨宫。

柱间咬牙退到对岸与斑拉开距离，默杀缚之术下树枝层叠向滞空的斑袭去：“抱歉啊斑，就请你、留在对岸吧！！”

两人战得正酣，柱间的忍术将山涧笼罩大半，斑灵巧地辗转腾挪，躲避舞动着试图束缚他的枝条。柱间的木遁远程可以控场，要想占上风只能近身战，他从刚才开始就一直用树枝挡在自己和斑之间。斑很快丢了耐性，十几张起爆符往枝条上一贴，利用写轮眼的洞察力在爆炸的烟尘中冲向柱间。

没人注意到雨宫从藏身之处跳了出来。雨宫见柱间与斑胶着不下，便想趁两人无暇他顾时直接跑到对岸，此时一脚已经踩上了树藤。

斑余光瞥见这人，大吼一声“滚回去”，自己来不及避开被藤蔓缠住。

雨宫听见警告时已经晚了。

藤蔓是柱间的查克拉催生的，感知方面相当于肢体的延伸，此时一个陌生生物踏了上去便反射性想将雨宫抖落。雨宫不是忍者脚底没有查克拉吸附，枝条猛然一挥，直接被甩下了山涧。

柱间立即操纵藤蔓捞人，结果只捞上来空气。斑被捆在半空，和震惊的柱间面面相觑。

“…放我下来。”

“……哦。”

柱间挠挠头，把斑带到自己这一侧松开了藤蔓。斑往崖底望了望，指挥柱间：“你派个分身下去看看。”

“你不用确认？”

“我不想找死。”

柱间无奈地结印。另一个柱间看了斑一眼，跃下悬崖。半分钟后本体僵硬了一下，扯了扯嘴角：“……死了。”

“谁死了？”斑嘲笑他。

“雨宫死了。”柱间干巴巴道，“另个我是自己结印消失的。”

“哼。尸体呢？”

“顺水漂走了。”

斑皱起眉：“那你怎么确定的？”

“雨宫撞上了河中间的溪石，上面黏着血液和脑浆，”柱间在自己脑袋上比划着，“虽然只看清人一秒，但这里砸凹了。”

“…………”

“斑啊……”

“别和我说话，都是你的错。”

柱间缩了缩：“下面那条河是谁的？”

斑回忆了下地图上的注释：“一半一半。”

“啊、那不就没问题了嘛！”柱间一敲掌心，“既不是在火之国也不是在泷之国，咱俩的任务都成功了？”

“也可能都算失败。”

斑给乐观的家伙浇冷水，柱间立马蔫了，嘟哝着什么“明明叫幸之助他运气也太差了”。

斑没好气地打断柱间的碎碎念：“你那儿还有人在看吗？”

这种任务，两边都悄悄派了人盯梢。

柱间感觉了一下：“没了，估计自行确认了雨宫的死亡回去报告了。你那儿呢？”

“还有两个——”斑顿了顿，“现在没了。”

柱间长出一口气塌下肩：“和谈上见不着人不就知道了。”

“人家关心的不是死没死，是死在哪儿。”说到这里斑又瞪了柱间一眼。

柱间正要开口，天空划过一道闪电映得四周亮如白昼，紧接着就是一阵闷雷，豆大的雨珠劈头盖脸浇了下来。两人刚才束手束脚折腾一番出了一身热汗，此时被冰凉的雨水这么淋着，不约而同打了个哆嗦。

柱间有点迟疑地问斑：“你是回泷之国复命还是回宇智波？”

“宇智波，”斑四下打量着，“这情况今晚是回不去了，你还有干粮吗？”

“够我们两人多撑两天。”他和斑行动速度都很快，任务也算…提前完成了，所以还有余粮。

“无妨，幸运的话这时节的雨顶多耽误一日行程。重要的是过夜的地方。”

“我来的时候选好了一处山洞！”能帮上斑的忙，柱间开心起来。

这家伙任务中倒先把舒服过夜的地方挑好了……虽然斑也没什么可抱怨的。他与柱间的敌对关系在雨宫死的时候便结束，两人一起避雨也算有个照应。

斑点头：“带路吧。”

柱间选的地方很隐蔽，地势很高，洞口遮掩着攀藤。斑进去后一阵无语，这人连稻草都提前铺好了，雨水没灌进来，“草席”还是干的。

“怎么样？”柱间叉腰，对自己很满意。

“是不错，”斑勉为其难表扬他，“你用木遁弄点柴火。”

“我的活木不是干柴，生得了火吗？”

“用我的火遁就可以。”斑很有底气，“你的木头总比外面湿哒哒的树好。”

柱间乖乖结印，觉得自己就是个工具人。

火燃起来后，斑立即甩掉了上衣架在一旁烘烤，本人露着白皙精壮的胸膛，浑不在意地扯了根树枝拨弄火堆。他脸庞的轮廓在橘色火光映衬下柔和了许多，面容甚是俊秀。

（之前没细看……斑，长成了一个英俊的男人啊。）

柱间一时不知该把眼睛放哪儿——不是说两个大男人在一起不能光膀子，只是，小时候那个超有自觉感的家伙哪儿去了？斑这么一脱，柱间反而有些说不清的扭捏。

斑等着火势渐大，又吹了几口。“你不脱吗？甲胄很重吧。”他没抬眼，专注地拨着火。

是很重，浸湿的里衣黏在身上更是难受得要命。柱间耸耸肩，当啷几声战甲全卸了。把衣服搭上架子时几缕长发顺着肩膀滑落到胸前，被柱间别回耳后。

“不扎起来？”斑看着他的动作问道。

“习惯了。而且斑没资格说我。”

“我发型不会变的。”

“哈？”柱间探过身子摸了一把，“真的欸，你头发超硬。平时不会扎眼睛吗？”

斑没接茬，过了会儿捏着拨火小棍点点柱间：“衣服差不多干了，裤子脱掉。”

“…斑，你真的变了好多啊，以前明明不是这样的。”

“说什么呢。”

最后两人解了绑腿，把衣服盖在腿上等着裤子烘干，山洞里只有木柴燃烧的噼啪声。

柱间从见到斑时就产生的违和感此刻更加严重。打斗时斑近身那一瞬间的压迫感，他本以为是攻击性的查克拉造成的，毕竟柱间本人的查克拉就经常被人形容“很可怕”。但这会儿斑安静呆在他身边，柱间却愈发坐立难安。人与野兽隔着铁笼对视，大概就是这种感觉。

“柱间。”

“嗯？”

“…你不是玉吧。”

柱间惊讶了一下便很快答道：“不是。”这点没为什么可瞒的，他对外的身份是普通人。

“也对，你要是玉咱俩早打起来了。”

“不是已经打了吗？”

和柱间的相处中斑难得有种安心感，柱间是普通人的话，就解释得通了。斑露出了真心的笑容：“不愧是你啊，柱间。光靠查克拉就让宇智波的忍者把你认成了玉。”

“欸，我只是为了让他们别追，可没想造成这种错觉。”

“普通人挺好，”斑的眼中有火光跃动。

“现在的你已经不需要我保护了。”

（斑还记得……）

柱间眼底发热，因为太丢脸了只能扭头去看火。幸好没真的感动到哭出来，不然得被斑嘲讽一辈子。

“…结盟的事我会考虑的。”

“哎？真的？”柱间马上坐直。

斑认真点头：“这里只有我们两人，说出来也没关系。”看着柱间激动的眼神，他又道，“只是我个人想法，代表不了宇智波。”

“有斑的这一句便够了。”

“…随你怎么想。宇智波和千手任务直接冲突的次数增加，没多少时间拖下去。今次若不是我和你，还有…意外，可能就出现伤亡了。”

“嗯。千手族内我会打点的，斑无需担心。”

“是千手扉间打点吧。”

“哈哈，不要戳破嘛。”

裤子烘干后两人套上衣物，斑从宇智波族地奔赴泷之国又折返，几日以来神经一直绷着，这会儿开始眼皮打架。

“你睡吧，我守上半夜。”柱间碰碰他的肩膀。

斑没推辞，说了一句“之后叫我”就窝在稻草上睡着了。

柱间没有睡意，一直清醒听着雨声。


	6. 五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

好久没睡得这样踏实，斑第二天神清气爽地醒来，发现天已大亮。

“为什么不叫我？！”

“你比我需要休息。”

斑打量着柱间，这人确实一丝疲倦模样也无。拨开洞口攀藤查看，山下地面一片泥泞。雨势虽渐小，在这样的天气里让忍鹰送信仍是困难。忍者行路却不会受太大影响。

“等等吧，”柱间走到他身边，“看样子下午会转成小雨，到时再与泉奈联络。”

“你知道的倒挺清楚。不联系千手扉间吗？”

“昨晚已让木分身去了。”

有这样作弊的术就是好啊。斑盘腿在洞口坐下来，托着下巴出神。柱间在一旁立了一会儿，忽然出声：“糟了，扉间碰上了泉奈。”

“什么？”斑迅速起身，有种不好的预感。但他下过命令，泉奈应该不至于同千手扉间动手——

不远处传来一声巨响，树木轰然倒塌激起一群飞鸟。

柱间和斑对视一眼。

“斑，一会儿如果……”

“啊，我不会手下留情的。”

若泉奈或扉间受了伤害，斑与柱间昨晚的平和相处便是幻梦一场。

“大概，就是，这样……”柱间的木分身对着弟弟越来越阴沉的脸色，小小声解释。

“所以你人在哪。”

扉间不想管雨宫死哪儿的问题了，他的蠢大哥独自一人对上了宇智波斑，就算两人之后停手，谁又知道附近是否有埋伏。

“这我哪里知道嘛…我不是赶回来和你报告任务情况……”

扉间想起大哥先前激动地拍飞木门嚷嚷“我见到斑了！”，更加心塞：“我不关心任务！你好好想想，自己会去哪儿？！”

外面划过一道闪电，雨点噼里啪啦敲在窗上。

“我大概会去避雨吧。”

“…………”扉间抹了把脸，“一个人避雨吗？”

“嗯…可能会和斑一起……”

真是糟心。扉间让他不要乱跑，等雨稍微小了点便立即领了一队人出门寻人。木分身不情不愿跟着去了。

“扉间，真的没问题的，你看我不是还好好在这儿嘛。”

“你在这儿只能说明本体没受重伤。”扉间心中划过许多可能，大哥被写轮眼的幻术控制，被抓回宇智波、被斑囚禁……正越想越偏时，扉间眼角余光捕捉到树枝间一根银亮的细丝。

“ **停！** ”

扉间当机立断发出命令，话音刚落队里的香就停住脚步，伸手拦下紧跟着的两名玉。

“是起爆符。”

设置起爆符的人没打算隐藏查克拉痕迹，这是个挑衅。

“大哥，是宇智波泉奈，把术解开。”

“我还是留在这儿，木分身也是战力——”

“族人需要的是他们的族长回来，”扉间威胁地握住苦无，“你不走，我帮你解术。”

“…扉间，你自己小心。”

既然大哥已经收到了消息—— 扉间冷哼，用苦无挑了线后瞬身避开爆炸。

“发了请帖自己却避不见客，有点说不过去吧，宇智波泉奈？”

泉奈根本没回宇智波。他让受了轻伤的人先回去，自己带着剩余的忍者藏在树林中留意斑和柱间的动向。那两人的战斗和他们平时作风相比收敛不少，但边境处的动静在泉奈听来仍是地动山摇。

他不该留哥哥一人面对千手柱间的。泉奈心里焦急，山涧边一没了响动他就往那处赶去，可还是来迟了一步。雨幕已经掩盖了斑的行踪，大雨冲刷了战斗的痕迹。泉奈想冒雨接着找，可他的小队经过一天的战斗已经疲惫不堪。斑不在，他便是队长，泉奈要对族人的生命负责。

泉奈领着他们寻了避雨的地方，自己守了整夜，天蒙蒙亮时再次率队出发。

“宇智波此举是想撕毁协议吗？”

“这次任务两族目标冲突，千手族长直接与我族族长动手，哪儿还有什么协议？”宇智波泉奈领着族人现身，手扶着太刀刀柄。

他这么一说，千手忍者被激怒了。就算现在两族的关系因双方族长的命令不尴不尬，宇智波泉奈这一席话却摆明了是说千手有错在先。他们族长本人不知所踪，千手还没问宇智波要人，宇智波先倒打一耙，怎么忍。

扉间的眼神冷了下来：“要打便打，大可不必拿你我兄长说事。”说完扔出飞雷神苦无一个瞬身。

他和宇智波泉奈的一战，终是免不了的。

两族忍者在雨中厮杀到一处，千手的土遁和宇智波的火遁很快改变了树林原本样貌，清出一片空地来。泉奈有意无意将扉间引到远离族人的地方。

扉间后退几步，举着刀警惕地看着泉奈：“引我到这里是想说什么？”

“应该是你有话对我说吧？堂堂千手二当家，身为玉却派影分身跟踪一个外族的香，说出去可不怎么好听。”

“收集情报罢了，”扉间冷笑，“我可没见过你这样的香。”

“发现了？”泉奈笑笑，并没有被戳穿的慌张。

“别人一直没发现才奇怪。你这样做有什么好处？”

“有什么好处……”泉奈咀嚼着这句话，三勾玉徐徐转动，下一秒便欺身上前，太刀狠狠向扉间斩下。

“好处自然是能像这样、给你个惊喜！”

“什——！”

堪堪架住泉奈的刀，扉间心下大惊。泉奈作为玉释放的精神力竟与千手中最强的自己不相上下。他毫无顾忌地向另一个玉施压，强大精神力席卷之下千手扉间只想撕碎他的喉咙。

不能遂了宇智波小鬼的意。扉间咬紧牙关嘶声道：“这般实力，也亏斑这些年能忍你跟在身边。”

“你又懂我和斑哥的什么，”泉奈冷声道，一会儿又露出了晦暗不明的笑容，“这么说的话，你才是吧？亏你能忍这么多年。”

扉间心中警铃大作：“你在说什么？”

“我在说——”泉奈贴近他耳边，“若你有心要那千手族长之位，岂不是轻而易举之事？”

扉间猛地跳开，震惊地看着宇智波泉奈。他在暗示什么？他何时知道的，又是如何知道的？！

“千手柱间，别人一直没发现才奇怪啊。”泉奈把话扔了回去。

——宇智波泉奈留不得。震惊过后扉间奇异得冷静。他不知道泉奈都对谁说过，但无论怎样，不能放他回宇智波。

今日若无法生擒，便要在此地将他斩杀。

“就是这样，千手扉间。”泉奈看着对面握紧了刀的玉，一瞬间露出了和斑如出一辙的狂热表情。

“你下定决心了，对吧？”

“木遁·树界壁！！”

柱间和斑赶到了。斑踩着柱间的藤蔓一跃而起，落入战场中央把同宇智波缠斗的千手族人踹开；柱间竖起木质藤蔓保护自己的族人，木墙上生出多根尖锐的枝条将靠得过近的宇智波抽飞。

（大哥，原谅我。）

扉间迅速向柱间视觉死角的方向撤退，泉奈紧追不舍。到达树界壁藤蔓的攻击范围后扉间略作停顿，待泉奈近身刚要挥刀，他便掷出飞雷神苦无瞬身至半空。

感知到杀意，数根尖锐的藤条破土而出，向未来得及作出反应的宇智波袭去。

余光里看到这一幕，斑的脑海霎时一片空白。柱间应对着正面的敌人，根本没注意到斜后方发生的事。

藤条刺向宇智波泉奈的咽喉———

“ **柱间、停下！！！！！** ”

【 **止まれ、Hashirama！！！！！】**

藤蔓在距离泉奈两寸处僵住。所有的枝条都停止了生长舞动。

战场上不论是宇智波还是千手，都被斑惊怒交加之下爆发的精神力震到恍惚。即使命令并非针对自身，也有不少香直接瘫坐在地。

柱间的视野摇晃，他盯着自己的手。

……刚才发生了什么？为什么术解除了？

淅淅沥沥的小雨让眼前模糊起来。斑的命令还在耳边回响，攻击性的精神力拧成一把匕首的模样刺入柱间身体。

（斑生气了，）脑海里自己的声音说道。（我的玉对我发怒了。他朝我大吼，要我停下。）

除了斑的存在，一切都没了意义。柱间脑内嗡鸣着，他看不清战况也听不见声音。

（一定是我做错了。可我不是故意的、我不知道哪里做得不对……）他的呼吸急促起来，（拜托，斑，不要生我的气……）

（我该…我该怎么做、你才愿意原谅我…？）

千手柱间发着抖。感知到斑的靠近，他缓缓转身，双膝一软。

确认了泉奈安好，斑转头寻柱间。其他人被自己的精神力分了心可能没有察觉，但柱间方才是在自己的命令下停手的。

柱间是香。而且是自己的命定之人。

斑以前没考虑过结番的事。那些对他有意的香都太弱小，百依百顺惹得他心烦。但如果是柱间的话，这事也并非无法接受。不如说，只有千手柱间才配成为宇智波斑的香。

斑喜悦的心情，在看到柱间的那一秒被他此刻的模样冲淡了。

柱间不对劲。他呆楞地垂着头立在原地，雨打湿了长发遮掩住表情。他在颤抖。

——柱间受伤了？瞬间爆发的保护欲让斑立即走上前，意图安抚。

随着他的靠近，柱间身体颤抖得愈发厉害。斑慢慢停在几步之外。

柱间在害怕。是在害怕自己…？

斑惶惑地看着自己的香抬起头，他明亮的黑眸失了焦，面上一片茫然脆弱。斑朝他伸出手去：“柱间、你———”

被喊到名字的人仿佛浑身气力被抽空，摇晃了两下便如玉山倾颓，朝着斑直直跪了下去。

“大哥！！”

千钧一发之际扉间瞬身搀住了人，他急急在柱间耳边道：“ **大哥、不要跪。** ”

千手扉间此刻对宇智波斑恨之入骨。他的兄长分化后给了自己下令的许可，但扉间从未行使过这项权力。这是柱间对他的信任，他绝不会背弃。

而他被迫对兄长下的第一道命令，竟然是让千手柱间别对宇智波斑下跪。

扉间还不知道，自己的命令对柱间已经不会起作用了。

“ **还不快滚开！！！** ”扉间冲斑大吼。

他的命令对更强大的玉本应毫无影响，斑却像被甩了一巴掌。他神色复杂地看着斜倚着千手扉间的柱间，下令让族人撤退。

…大、哥…不要…【 】…

是扉间的声音。柱间周身仿佛罩了层屏障，扉间的精神力微风般从他身上拂过，话语也朦胧不清。

柱间花了几秒才理解扉间说了什么——扉间让他不要跪下。

（……我要跪谁？）

柱间像即将溺毙又被猛然扯出水面之人，呛咳着大口喘息，扶着扉间的肩膀哆嗦着站直身子。扉间没放开，收紧了搂在兄长腰间的手。

“大哥，我们也回去。”

“……好。”


	7. 六

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID： non-binary

扉间站在兄长的房门外，抬起手又放下。这是柱间把自己锁在屋里的第三天。

那日柱间倚靠扉间几秒就推开了弟弟，领着族人回了千手。机械地安顿伤者又吩咐几句后，柱间回了卧房，自此闭门不出。扉间当即下令加强族地周边的巡逻。他不知道一个刚找到命定之番又与香分开的玉会做出什么丧心病狂的事，尤其那个玉还是宇智波斑。

比扉间更不安的是通信隼黑豆。当晚他携了斑的急件落在柱间窗外，可主人低着头不知在想什么，没有理睬他。黑豆鸣叫几声，见柱间没有开窗的意思，只好去寻了扉间。第二日第三日亦是如此。

扉间并不想搭理斑，可黑豆是无辜的，而且这事归根结底是自己受了宇智波泉奈挑拨的错。他还是拆了信一封封看起来。斑貌似被柱间吓得不轻，竟一句公事未提，只问他好不好，自己是否能来千手看他。扉间回了句【兄长不劳你挂心】。

斑的下一封信直接寄给了扉间。信中承诺宇智波族内知晓此事的只有斑和泉奈，并表示宇智波已做好结盟的准备。末尾郑重写道：【请转告柱间，我会静待他的来信。】

扉间捏皱了纸边，把信放火上点了。

“扉间。”

“…大哥？！”

柱间披着月白羽织，阖上拉门。他脸色苍白，竟是不曾合过眼的模样，整个人惨淡成一道单薄的影子。扉间的心揪紧了。

柱间自顾自拉开椅子坐下，面无表情道：“扉间，你愿意成为千手族长吗？”

“大哥你在胡说什么！！”

柱间料到了他的回答，点点头：“那便对我下令，扉间，内容无所谓。”

“什么？”

“你听到我说的话了。”

扉间皱眉，抱着双臂平静道：“ **滚回房间睡觉。** ”

这一道命令注入了扉间全部的威压。柱间放松地坐在椅子上。兄弟俩对视几秒，年长的那个忍不住笑出了声：“真是你的风格啊。”

“左右我没损失，”扉间叹了口气，“果然宇智波斑是大哥你的命定，麻烦了。”

“是啊，麻烦了……”柱间毫无形象地瘫靠在椅背上盯着天花板，“这几日斑的信里怎么说？”

“说宇智波准备结盟，”扉间不自在地换了一边重心，“……对你还有点过意不去。”

“他又有什么错处，”柱间淡淡道，“若没有那道命令，斑唯一的弟弟可就死了。”说完瞥了扉间一眼。

“…对不起、大哥，是我没考虑周全——”

“我不知道宇智波泉奈对你说了什么把你刺激成那样，但你对他动手，就是在拿两族的未来冒险。以后别再做这种事。”

扉间只能点头。他想问柱间接下来的打算——虽然自己已替兄长谋好出路，但他知道柱间不会同意。

“…想说什么就说吧。”

“做掉宇智波斑。”扉间飞快道。

柱间惊恐地看了弟弟一眼。扉间不觉得有什么问题，接着分析：“留他一命，战场上总有一天会碰面。虽然这个方案较难实现，宇智波也加强了防御，但并非毫无可能———”

“打住打住，第二个方案呢？”

“囚禁他。”扉间拧着眉，“活捉难度更大，但直接杀了不知道会对你造成什么影响，上策还是把他控制在千手。他在等你回信，若你约他单独见面说不定能有下手的机会……”

扉间还在滔滔不绝，柱间头痛地掐了几下眉心。

“为什么你对斑意见这么大？”

“他是能控制你的玉，我当然意见大。若那日他的命令不是停下而是攻击，后果将不堪设想，甚至灭族都有可能。”

“但斑没有那么做。”柱间坚定道，“他事先全不知情，根本不知道我是香。发现后带着族人撤退，并未趁胜追击。这诚意还不够吗？”

“之前是之前，并不代表以后就可信任——”

“扉间，我了解斑。我们是朋友。”柱间苦笑，朋友这个词在他心上扎了一下，“我们俩中间，斑一直是思虑更重的那个。但宇智波斑一旦付出了信任便毫无保留。”

“结盟、建村，不仅是我的理想，也是斑的。若两族族长现在就互相怀疑猜忌，千手和宇智波无法一同走下去。”

“你想怎么做？”扉间已经猜到了答案。

“我要独自去见斑，斑也会一人赴约的。”柱间眼神闪亮起来，“这事总有办法，等着瞧吧，扉间。”

柱间说干就干，立即提笔写信。扉间拦不住他，只能推荐了名为早川的村庄，说那处比较隐蔽，谈事不会有乱七八糟的人打搅。柱间邀了斑两日后相见。他唤来黑豆，鸟儿激动地在桌面跳来跳去，轻啄柱间的手指。

“对不起，这几日冷落了你，”柱间抚了抚黑豆头上的羽毛，“斑的回信就麻烦你啦。”黑豆高兴地蹦哒，柱间一开窗便振翅飞了出去。

斑的回信当天晚上就到了，字迹潦草得快起飞，他一口答应了邀约。

扉间差人送来几件浴衣让柱间选。

“早川都是平民，穿不了忍服，千手族服又太正式，容易引来不必要的注意，”扉间比着浴衣的袖子，干脆替柱间定下了，“就这件吧，袖口宽点，能多塞几个卷轴。”

“扉间啊……我是去聊天不是去打架的。”

“有备无患。我不信宇智波斑会两手空空的去。”扉间紧锁眉头，往浴衣底襟上拍了个飞雷神术式。

“出了事往这里注入查克拉，我会立即赶到。你若又像上次那样不知所踪，千手直接同宇智波开战。就算平安无事回来也要让族医和桃华检查，保不准斑那家伙包藏祸心又对你下禁言令。”

柱间对弟弟的叮嘱左耳进右耳出，盯着那件被改得面目全非的裏柳色战斗浴衣，冒出来一句：“披着头发穿浴衣是不是不搭？”

“…………”扉间放下手里的活计，抬手一个爆栗，“你当这是去约会呢？！”

捂着脑袋缩墙角的柱间过会儿又想起另一件事。 

“斑前几日的信呐？”

“嗯？自然是烧了。”

“哎？！烧了？？？”柱间惊叫。

“反应这么大干嘛，看完就烧不是常识吗，难道还留着给敌人———”扉间察觉出不对，“大哥，斑以前那些信你藏哪儿了，交出来。”

“我不！” 说完紧张地护住脑袋。

扉间被气笑了。有这样的哥哥，他还能怎么办？ 

三天前千手柱间的世界天翻地覆，三日后他与不公的命运和解，眼里便只看得见未来了。这就是他的大哥、千手族长，将来会引领整个忍界的忍者之神。

也是一个对宇智波斑只有信任的傻子。


	8. 七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

宇智波斑早早的守在早川村口。有认识的人看他这副翘首以盼的模样实在新奇，调笑道“斑大人，等心上人呐？” 斑威胁地冲他们舞拳头，心里愈发紧张。

“斑！”

柱间来了。独自一人。那人远远瞧见了斑，穿着木屐小跑起来，风鼓动吹起柳色浴衣下摆。乌发束起扎成了高马尾，一绺发梢在柱间身后摆动。

斑顿时感觉被雷遁击穿了心脏。

“等很久了吗？”

“没……我也刚到。”

柱间被斑盯得有点不好意思：“头发这样扎果然很奇怪？说实话我也不太习惯——”

“挺好看的！”斑立即出声，然后又清了清嗓子，“和浴衣挺搭。”

“是吗，不奇怪就好。”柱间好奇地打量斑，“斑这么穿也很帅气啊！”

斑同柱间一样没有着正式服装，只穿了件鸦青色浴衣。和身着浅色的柱间站在一处，没显阴沉，反倒衬得人英气挺拔。

“早川住民里没有忍者，在此处只能以平民身份活动，便这么穿了。”斑在袖筒里摸索着什么边问道：“你怎么来的？”

（可别是就这么穿着浴衣一路跑来的。）

“扉间送我到附近，他自己先走了。”自己的弟弟行事缜密，柱间没去纠结为什么早川旁的小树林会有提前布好的飞雷神术式。

“千手扉间还真放心你一个人？”

“欸。”

柱间一声叹息，从袖里摸出几个小型卷轴展示给斑看。

斑摇摇头觉得好笑：“泉奈也给我备了忍具包，被我留在村外了。你这些也最好留在外面，进去被发现可不好解释。”

“早川到底是个什么样的村子？”

“你不知道？”

“扉间推荐的，我没细问。”

（你弟弟知道这里估计是跟踪了我弟弟。）这句话斑没说，解释道：“早川是有停战协议的中立村落。最初由几对结番的玉香建立，所以对玉和香很友好。忍者中有需求的也会来这里寻适合的人。用忍术在此处干架，惹的是全火之国的忍族，还会上黑名单。”

“严苛归严苛，”柱间摸摸下巴，“但这样真有约束力吗？”

“自然有。上黑名单三次就会被早川悬赏。这村子的营生靠火之国各地的玉香维持，富有得很。”

“唔……”柱间想了想，接着问道，“先前你说的需求指什么？”

“需——”斑刚把袖里的东西握进掌心，猝不及防被问这种问题，磕巴起来。

“需、需求自然是，没结番的玉香都会有的、你——”

柱间一脸求知欲，耐心地等斑往下说。

（这种事情他真的不知道吗？！千手的教育出了什么问题？？）

“…横竖与我俩无关，自己去问族医！”

“诶———”柱间嘟起嘴，“不说就不说，凶巴巴的干嘛。”

“………”逃过一劫的斑攥紧了掌心的物什。他知道柱间不是寻常的香，但如果柱间什么都不懂，这东西给了也……

“手里的是什么？要给我的？”柱间脑袋凑过来，好奇地盯着斑的手。

斑摊开掌心：“的确是给你的。这是 **羁物** 。”

那是一条约二指宽的群青锦缎系带，对宇智波来说是相当大胆的用色。正中镂空悬挂一枚做工精巧的釉质宇智波团扇，两端则用银锁扣固定。

“啊、是颈饰吗？”他俩身边陆陆续续有成对的玉香经过，柱间注意到有些人颈上环绕着类似的装饰物。

斑的目光在柱间光洁的颈项上停留，被盯着的人忍不住动了动喉结。

斑垂下眼睛。

“本来是。我改成了腕带。”

柱间观察着朋友的神色，犹豫了：“斑……这对你而言是不是很贵重的东西？这样的物品要送我——”

“——你不喜欢？”斑着急问道，话一出口又抿紧唇。就算柱间拒绝接受也是因为他不明了其中之意，说明不了什么。

“我很喜欢！”柱间不想让斑误会，“只是…送给我，真的好吗？”

“有资格佩戴它的只有你。”

柱间被斑认真的语气镇住了。

趁人还愣着，斑执起他的左手将轻软的饰物绕了两圈，嗒一声扣上。斑调整了下团扇的位置：“紧吗？”

“…刚好。”

“嗯。”斑仍然圈着柱间的手腕，“羁物是送出去就不会收回的东西，之后你不想要了，扔了便是。”

“我会好好珍惜的！”柱间郑重承诺。

千手族长佩戴宇智波斑的标记……

斑勉强控制住表情平静道：“这东西也就在早川能戴，回去便摘下吧。”他放下柱间的袖子遮住团扇标志，“一会儿跟紧我。”

“怕我走丢？”

“不，”斑淡淡回答，“强大的香很稀有。我不想因为挖了其他玉的眼珠子破坏停战协议。”

柱间分不清斑是不是在开玩笑。

千手族长没来过全是玉和香的村落，免不了东张西望，看什么都新奇。斑没由着他到处转，很快领着柱间偏离大路顺着台阶往坡上走去。

“你对这里很熟啊，常来？”

斑噎了下。

“宇智波玉多香少，有时会带族人来此处。也接过不少早川的悬赏令。”

这条路上多是住家，只有一间料亭门口挂着灯笼与别处不同。斑熟门熟路，一声招呼没打便踏入院内，撩开了里屋的帘子，“到了。”

“是斑大人嘛？”

听见斑的声音，老板娘从厢房转了出来，“今天又是被泉奈大人硬拖过来——哎呀。”

她看见跟着斑进来的柱间，掩住嘴瞪圆了眼睛。

“初次见面，”柱间走近了些抬手打招呼，“呣、打扰了？”

“哎呀哎呀哎呀……”老板娘盯着柱间腕上的系带，眼里透出戏谑的光芒，“这位是——”

斑在柱间身后拼命比着抹脖子的手势。

“啊、是斑大人的朋友吧！斑大人不常带朋友来呢，有点惊讶，您别见怪。”

“我叫柱间，请多指教。斑是这里的常客？”

“是非常不情愿的常客，”老板娘笑了，“每次到早川都是被泉奈大人拉来的。我家料理还算和他口味，一来二去就被他当成避难所啦。”

“避难？”柱间笑着看了斑一眼。

“斑大人在早川可是相当受欢迎呐，至今还有赌局——”

柱间眼睛一亮：“赌什么？”

“赌斑大人会看上哪家的香。”

“唉，这有什么好赌的。”柱间泄气了。这现在根本没得赌了，破坏赌局的还是自己。不、等等……如果赌的是“看上”，这局还能开啊！

“我也搞不懂，”老板娘附和道，“斑大人长得虽俊，可天天冷着一张脸，谁看了不得吓跑？”

“不不不，别看斑这样，其实他可温柔了——痛！你掐我干嘛？！”柱间为朋友正名反被掐，委屈得紧。

“伊藤桑，够了吧。我们好歹是客人。”斑瞪了一眼老板娘。

“看看看看，也就柱间大人这般好脾气能忍你——”

伊藤和柱间同仇敌忾，初次见面就迅速统一了战线。这间料亭位置虽偏僻，生意却没受影响。她领着斑和柱间七绕八绕到了预定的隔间。

“斑大人肯定是老样子，柱间大人您吃点什么？安之春请客。”

  
据斑介绍，“安之春”是伊藤安纪子和她家那位一起开的店，斑为夫妇俩处理过店里的一点小麻烦，之后因地方僻静便成了常客。伊藤春作为玉安安心心地当甩手掌柜，把店面交给身为香的内人打理。

“这名字挺有趣啊。”

“嗯、特别怂的玉也有，”斑叼着筷子含糊道，“伊藤春的名言是‘随安纪子喜欢’，所以老板娘被惯成了这副性子。”

“这也很好嘛。斑不是很喜欢这里？”

“才没有。把酱油递过来。”

柱间顿住了。对面迟迟没动作，斑抬眼看到柱间的表情，搁了筷子。

“柱间。”

“…嗯？”

“刚才的不是命令，只是日常对话而已。”斑安抚道，“你是不是……害怕我？”

“怎么会？！斑你是我最好的朋友！”

“…谢谢。如果被自己的香惧怕，玉还是死了算了。”

柱间震惊地看他。

“那你便是害怕我的命令。那一日，我——”斑在桌下握拳，“是我的错。”

“不是你的错！你不知道我是香，那道命令是为了救泉奈、我反该庆幸——”

“这都不是借口！！我本应保护你却伤害了你。我对命定之人下的第一道命令，注入了攻击性的全部精神力。你一定很痛苦、否则不会有那样的举动！”

这点柱间无法反驳。那时他根本不是自己。作为族长的千手柱间和身为斑命定之番的千手柱间被割裂开，他只剩下乞求斑的原谅这一个念头。现在回忆起那种感觉，柱间仍会寒颤。

“柱间、 **听我说** ，”斑在话语中注入温暖的精神力，吸引了香的注意后即刻撤回。 

“以后不会再有那样的事了。我向你保证，若没有你事先许可，我不会再轻易对你下令。”

“可是——”

——那样斑能够忍受吗？柱间来这里是做好了觉悟的，斑这一席话却让他备好的词全无用武之地。不下令的玉，不受令的香，他们这样也算是命定之番？

“相应的，我希望你答应我一件事。”

“说吧。”

“不要抗拒我。若有一日我在战场上下令，我需要你即刻服从。”

柱间困惑不解地望着他。斑深吸一口气。

“你是我的——”他哽住了，开口时换了说法，“结番之后，香就是玉最珍视的宝物。之后不论是我自己还是族人生命受到威胁，即使是泉奈，都不会成为我对你下令的理由。”

“但你不行。我不会允许你受到伤害，即使那伤害来自你自己。你能明白吗，柱间？”

斑的表情在说“求求你明白”，仿佛若柱间不答应，他便无路可退。

“我信你。”

柱间毫不犹豫答应了。想了想又道：“若是为救他人性命，你现在就有我的许可——”

“我拒绝。”

  
话到这个份儿上两人都有些失了胃口。但料理很不错，而且“不吃完难保伊藤那个可怕的女人会干什么”（斑语） 为了不让挚友将来被愤怒的老板娘毒害，柱间很认真地吃完了自己的那份，说了声“多谢款待”。斑早把自己的碗筷推到一边去了。

“斑，你对命定之番了解多少？”

“不多。族里有记载的只有三对，其中一人和外族人私奔了。”

“嗯，我也不太清楚，所以有件事想试试。”

“试什么？”

“我想知道自己在有防备的情况下，能抵抗你的命令多久。”


	9. 八

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

“柱间！”斑急了，“我刚才说的你没听进去吗？！”

“就这一次，斑。要是受不了我会告诉你的。你可以随时撤回命令，我不会有事。”

斑神色复杂地看着他，妥协了：“就这一次。要是难受了不许硬撑。”

“那就麻烦你啦。”

“指定内容呢？”

“无所谓，你定吧。用上全部精神力。”

斑点点头，考虑一秒后说道：“ **取壶酒来。** ”

玉的精神力如海浪般席卷拍击，柱间咬紧牙关把自己按在座位上，扛住脑海深处的锐痛。

斑看着对面那人瞳孔骤缩，脸色瞬间变得惨白，冷汗涔涔而下。几秒之后柱间意识都有些涣散，再压不住喉间痛苦的呜咽。

“ **不用了！** ”斑当即起身扶住栽下去的人，柱间额头抵住斑的肩膀喘着气，好一会儿才平复。斑想骂他又不忍心，只能把人抱紧。

“有多疼？”

“疼死了……像有人拿针扎我的脑子…唔、想吐……”

“…活该。”

“斑啊………”

“嗯？”

“我现在特别需要那壶酒。”

斑觉得自己也得来点儿。

伊藤安纪子刚端了两壶自酿米酒打开拉门，柱间就迫不及待伸手抓过一壶，顷刻间吨了一半下去。安纪子看着他苍白虚弱的样子，反应过来，抄起剩下那壶要砸斑的脑袋。

“没想到你是这样的——！这里不再欢迎你了、滚出去！！！”

“等、咳！”柱间急着替斑辩护，呛了一口酒被辣得眼泪汪汪，哑着嗓子道：“是我、咳咳，自己、咳、要求的……”

斑忙着给他顺气倒水，听了这话气不打一处来，怒冲冲地让柱间闭嘴。

安纪子看着这俩奇葩直摇头：“真是天生一对。”说完重重把酒壶酒杯一搁便出去了。

  
“她…咳、是不是生气了？”

“你说呢。”

“之后不会给你下毒吧。”

斑想了下，脸也白了：“你别咒我。”

柱间喝酒喝得太急，晕晕乎乎地趴在小桌上。他撑着脑袋看斑一杯接一杯地灌。

“喂、别喝了，一会儿还能走直线吗？”

“我酒量好着呢。”斑从杯沿上瞥他，“你急着回去？什么时候和扉间会和？”

“明天下午。”柱间眨眨眼，“…我不想回去……”

“为什么？”

“回去要批公文！”

斑失笑。

“而且回去了，又要好长时间见不到你……”

斑斟酒的动作慢了一拍。

“你想见我？”

“你是我的玉，当然想啊！因为这个前几天觉都没睡好……结番是这么麻烦的事吗、又不是思春期……”柱间颠三倒四地抱怨起来。

这家伙到底喝了多少。斑放下酒壶，有些说不清的失望。他也想见柱间，但他的想念和柱间的想念大约不是一种罢。

“…我也想你。”斑试探着说。

“斑，”柱间坐直了身子，严肃道，“你醉得不轻。”

“…………”斑默默想，还是都别喝了。

最后斑架着柱间回房。卧房所在的别院是斑每次来都提前订好的，以备不时之需。刚才那个说别人喝醉的家伙挂在斑身上，稀里糊涂被斑拖着走。

柱间看到房间，被夜风一吹突然清醒，扒着门框死活不肯进去。

“这时候耍什么酒疯！！”

“斑、这个真不行……”柱间结巴着说，“你看，就算结了番也有当朋友的对不对，啊、不是说我完全不能接受，只是这也进展太快了……”

斑看了眼屋子，里面只有一床被褥。搞明白了柱间在想什么他顿时心头火起，冷笑道：“如果我偏要呢？你要喊人？”

“我真的会喊。”醉鬼一点脸不要，“我喊伊藤桑。”

斑彻底没辙了：“那床是你的，我不睡。”

柱间立刻松手，乖乖被斑拉进去。斑被柱间无自觉撩了一天，此时看着柱间懵懂的模样决定讨利息。再怎么说柱间也是他的命定之番，一个玉的控制欲可不是那么好满足的。

“柱间，若此处就我两人，命令不强制，你愿意服从我吗？”

“命令不强制……不用精神力？”柱间完全没听懂，“那和‘递酱油’有什么区别？”

疑惑归疑惑，但既然不是强制命令，斑又很少向他要求什么，能给的柱间自然会给。

“你会明白的。”

斑走到桌前，从袖里摸出一个卷轴摊开，咬破手指拍了上去。白烟散去后，原本的卷轴之上堆了一叠卷轴。斑拖了个布蒲团到椅子边，自己施施然坐上椅子拿过最上面的文件。他点点蒲团，漫不经心道：

“柱间，过来坐下。”

这不是 **命令** 。玉的话语中没有精神力的痕迹。但这是斑的要求，柱间不由自主地走过去跪坐上蒲团。

“不必这样正式。选你舒服的姿势就好。”

斑越是这么说柱间越不自在。这是要干嘛？他在蒲团上挪了挪问道：“你在看什么？”

斑停下笔睨了柱间一眼。柱间往后缩了下。自己做错了什么吗？斑的气场和之前好不一样……

“结盟需要过目的琐事罢了。”

“啊……”

“毕竟不是所有族长都乐意把公文扔给弟弟。”

“…抱歉。”

斑看柱间在蒲团上坐得愈发僵硬，心里叹了口气。他探出左手解了柱间的马尾，手顺着他的长发滑至后颈，把人揽到身边让柱间枕上自己的大腿。

“好点了？”

“……嗯……”

斑不说话了，眼睛一刻没停地扫过公文，右手执笔简单勾划。他的左手没离开过柱间，手指耙梳过绸缎似的长发，偶尔揉捏两下柱间的后颈。

柱间慢慢放松了下来，很快半个身子倚靠上斑的小腿。斑按摩他肩颈的手带来某种安定感，室内只有笔刷刷划过纸面的声音。他打了个哈欠昏昏欲睡。

过去的几天确实有点累。在斑身边不用考虑那么多。交给斑……没问题的。

“…柱间？”

听到玉喊自己，柱间半阖着眼抬起头询问地望向斑。

“还好吗？”

柱间蹭蹭斑的手迷糊道：“困……”

“那就睡吧。”

顷刻间柱间的呼吸就变得绵长起来。斑搁下笔看着身边熟睡的人，眼神晦暗不明。

柱间这么快就适应了香的角色。他这般模样，以前还有哪个玉见过？不过在这里——斑的目光移向柱间腕上的团扇——在早川，千手柱间只属于宇智波斑一人。

柱间在被窝里一觉睡到天光大亮。他最后的印象是自己靠着斑，然后就…睡着了？奇怪啊，自己有这么累吗？

一想到肯定是斑把自己搬到了床上，柱间难免有点尴尬——喝几口酒就醉成那样，还要受斑的照顾。

斑不在屋内，那摞卷轴被他重新拍进了封印。院里传来人声，柱间整理好仪容拉开门。斑和伊藤安纪子在商量些什么，安纪子见柱间醒了，笑着对他伏了伏身，把木托盘递给斑便退出了院子。

“早餐。昨晚睡得怎样？”

“挺好的……给你添麻烦了。”

“都是我该做的。”斑布置好餐点，托着腮看柱间津津有味地吃早饭，脸颊鼓成了只仓鼠。

“你不吃？”

“吃过了。”

柱间更不好意思了，自己霸占了床睡到这个点，斑说不定整晚都没休息……

待柱间吃完，斑问道：“你喜欢这里吗？”

“自然。”

斑满意地点点头，从桌上拿过一个卷轴递给柱间：“打开看看。”

“这是…传送阵？”

“直接传送到那儿，”斑指向院里一棵树下画好的阵，“这是宇智波的术式，本来只有我一人在用，再添一人也无妨。”

柱间疑惑地看着他。斑解释道：“我问伊藤桑租下了这间院子。院子布了结界，除了我们和老板没人能进。以后你我想来就来，也不用经过人多的主路。”

“斑你用不着——”

斑打断他：“这与其说是为你不如说是为我。你是我的香，柱间。我忍受不了同你分离太久。”

柱间看着手里的卷轴，知道斑说的在理，他自己也是一样。

“来之前让黑豆传信就好。你我都有公务在身，一月来一次就行。”

“可以，”柱间点头，“让我付一半的租屋费用吧。”

“不用。”

“这怎么行——”

“你那点儿零用钱还是留着在赌场挥霍……”

见柱间又开始消沉，斑安慰道，“你不来我也打算盘下来的，别在意这种小事。”

“可是啊斑……”

“收拾收拾，我带你逛逛早川。”

  
下午的时候柱间必须离开了，他可不想再次成为千手和宇智波战争的导火索。斑送他到村口，牵过柱间的左手把腕带解下，放进柱间的手心。

“早川发生的事，便让它留在早川。”①

柱间笑笑，他明白斑的意思。出了这里他二人就不再是一对玉香，只是千手柱间和宇智波斑了。

  
扉间带着桃华一道来接人，坚决要求柱间回千手前接受检查。“如果攻击的命令在你回去后触发，可就太晚了。”扉间如是道。

“没有幻术痕迹、没有命令痕迹。”千手桃华检查完毕后很失望。

“没有禁言令、表面和深层命令都没有？”

“我说没有就没有。”桃华是玉，扉间用这种口气跟她说话哪怕是上司她也怼，“没有套路，啥都没有。”

“你俩别老想着找机会打到宇智波去啊……”柱间很无奈，“扉间，这是斑给你的公文。”

扉间打开卷轴扫了几眼，脸色终于放晴：“难得有人干了正事。大哥，结盟前期准备做好了。”

  
回到千手后，柱间拦住了工作狂弟弟问了个问题。

“羁物？”扉间怀疑地上下打量兄长，“宇智波斑那家伙没给你什么东西吧？”

柱间连忙扯谎说是看见早川很多人戴了颈饰，好奇罢了。

“没什么可好奇的。结了番的玉有时候会赠予香羁物，大家族多半有这样的传统。在我看来不过是宣示主权的幼稚举动，令人不齿。”扉间不屑地哼了声。

柱间没太在意扉间的话。他不觉得斑有什么好“宣示”的，斑也没要他一直戴着，大约只是习俗罢。② 柱间藏好了腕带，投入到结盟工作中去了。

① What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas俗梗。

  
② 宇智波的孩子分化为玉后，都会得到这样一枚团扇吊坠。大部分人选择用黑色系带做成颈饰。与宇智波的玉结番的一般只有本族的香，碰上契合的外族忍者也无法送出羁物。许多宇智波的玉终其一生，直到发疯或战死，这枚团扇也没有送出去。

宇智波斑觉得自己是个很幸运的人，这样的事也没有必要同柱间讲。

P.S. 泉奈的团扇吊坠一直由斑代为保管。


	10. 九

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

结盟没有柱间期望中那么顺利。他并不希望宇智波和千手止步于共同抵御外敌的关系，柱间想让两族联盟成为忍村的基石，为此千手宇智波在接受和执行任务上都要协作。

宇智波那些不进油盐的族老根本讲不通，斑也在帮倒忙——大事上两人一致，细枝末节上他与斑常常意见相左。今日听到柱间建议两族共同接任务，让宇智波的忍者与千手忍者组队，那群族老们吵得差点把千手大宅屋顶掀了。说结盟已是千手在主导，若还要外借宇智波的眼睛，宇智波不会再让步。斑在主位端坐，拧着眉没有说话。

柱间自认是个好脾气的人，却也被这般冥顽不灵逼到动怒。他的查克拉压得在场之人透不过气，连扉间和斑都露出了不适的神色。柱间把桌子一角捏碎了。他拍掉掌心的碎屑说了声“失礼”，大步迈出议事厅。

扉间刚要起身就被斑按住了肩膀：“你先镇着，我去看看他。” 扉间不情愿地应了。在安抚兄长情绪上，他不一定能有命定之玉做得那样好。

柱间站在庭院里看着晚樱出神，斑一走近他就转身道：“刚才是我失态，对不住。”

“木刺都挑出来了？”

柱间把右手摊开给斑看，皮肤已经愈合得不见一丝伤痕。斑抓过他的手仔细检查，指尖划过掌纹。结盟开始以来柱间和斑因公务时常碰面，但像这样“独处”还是第一次。

“今晚，去早川吧。”斑轻轻道。

“还没到约定的时候——”

“有些事急不来，不如放松一下。”

“……好。”

两人并肩回到议事厅。斑说此一事暂且搁置日后再议，柱间点点头，讨论起了别的事项。散会后柱间找到扉间，说晚上要出门散心，明早就回。扉间只当兄长心情不好要去赌场，也没阻拦。柱间用了斑给的传送卷轴，临行前想了想，把腕带拿出来扣上了。

柱间和斑在“安之春”用过晚饭，同安纪子打过招呼便回屋休息。柱间像上次那样枕在斑的膝头，想到白日的事情仍心绪烦乱，不安分地动来动去。

“别动。”斑卷起手里文书往柱间臀部轻抽了一记。

柱间霎时僵住，反应过来后脸红得要滴血。斑这是作甚？！又不是垂髫年纪被父亲掌掴，祠堂里打板子也不会这般、这般……狎昵……！他挣扎着要起身。

斑放下卷轴按住他： “敬酒不吃吃罚酒是吧。”

“柱间，做根藤条出来。”

虽然知道肯定没好事，但柱间不敢再违抗斑，不情愿地弄了根枝条给他。斑接过后在掌心拍了两下又扯了扯，皱眉道：“太硬了，重做。”

“要求还真多…”柱间嘀咕着。

“一会儿吃苦的可是你自己，想清楚了。”

柱间瞪大了眼睛，乖乖弄了根新的。斑摘去藤蔓上的分桠，对折后挥出咻咻的破空声。

“没有我的允许，不准说话。”

“没有我的同意，不准乱动。”

“现在，把你的安全词告诉我。”

“……还有专门的词啊？直接喊停不行吗？”

“可以是可以，但你喊停不一定是真想停。”

柱间满脑子问号。（我让你停下还能有别的意思？？）

“什么词都成？”

“嗯。”

“那就‘扉间’。”

“——你有毛病啊？！”

“因为扉间很可怕嘛。”

“换一个！！！”斑不知道柱间想不想停，反正他听到那个名字肯定萎了。

“唔…‘蘑菇烩饭’吧。”

“………………………”

宇智波斑开始狞笑：“你可以的，千手柱间。”

“啊？”

“过了今晚，我让你见了蘑菇烩饭就没胃口。”

“斑、你等等——”柱间被玉的表情吓到了，“ ‘停下’就行！！！”

“你确定？”

“我确定……”

“很好。”斑绕到他身后，“腿分开，手撑住椅面。”

“斑……！”这样的姿势太羞耻了，柱间忍不住抗议。

咻的一声。“呜！！！”

藤鞭落在了左臀尖上，一瞬凉意过后是火辣辣的疼。疼归疼，但并不痛苦，这样的鞭打以他的体质半分钟后什么痕迹也不会留下。只是、只是，为什么是这种方式……

“我刚才说什么来着？”斑冷冷问道。

破空声后第二鞭落在右臀上，柱间整个人一抖，喘息起来。

“回答。”

“呜…没、没有你的准许，不能说话……嗯！” 

第三鞭抽上了大腿根，柱间颤抖着把脸埋进臂弯。不能逃、不能逃——

“这不是记得吗？”斑弯下腰，检验物品似的用手掌裹住柱间的臀瓣揉了下，“疼不疼？”

“还…嗯啊、还好……”

斑在柱间看不见的地方露出一抹微笑：“那我继续了。”

藤鞭不断落下，柱间在第九鞭隔着布料抽上会阴软肉时小小尖叫了声，反应过来自己发出了怎样的声音后立刻想并拢腿。斑又是一鞭下去，这次藤梢蹭过了阳物的根部，柱间塌下腰呻吟起来。

只是被斑用藤条抽打，他就硬了。

柱间知道自己并不喜欢疼痛，那这副身体、怎么会这样？就算他与斑是命定之番，正常人会因为被朋友鞭打而勃起吗？难道自己是个变态………他越想越害怕，害怕斑看出端倪，于是叼住了腕带上那枚宇智波团扇，把呻吟呜咽都吞下去。

斑在等柱间喊停。

他对玉香之事比柱间熟悉得多，自然知道大多数香能从玉的命令和适当惩戒中获得快感。柱间被结盟之事扰得心神不宁，斑不过想转移他的注意力，下手时一直有控制好力道。柱间在第九下第十下发出了很可爱的声音，之后却怎么也不肯开口了，只顾埋着脑袋发抖。

斑停了手。若柱间将鞭打完全当作惩罚，那他在做的事就没有意义。

“柱间？”

斑在柱间身边半跪下，拨开遮住那人脸庞的发丝后看见他含着羁物眼圈通红。柱间发现斑在看自己，连忙扭过头去。斑拧住了他的下巴。

“别咬了，松嘴。”斑把濡湿的布料从他唇边移开。

“哈啊…啊……斑、我……唔……”柱间不知所措地看着自己的玉，蒙着水雾的杏眼眼看就要落下泪来。斑把目光移向柱间的下身，抬手要掀开衣摆检查。柱间猛地躲开，惊慌叫道“别看！”

斑沉下声音：“不准动。”

“呜…………”

斑很快注意到了柱间的尴尬处境。这个结果让他有些意外，但更多的是高兴。他和柱间很契合，柱间也许比他自己认为的还要依赖斑。

“硬了啊，柱间。”斑干脆把人扳正，扯开柱间的衣物饶有兴致地欣赏起来。柱间被他这种眼神看得更性奋了。

“呜、对不起……”柱间用手臂挡住脸。

“为什么道歉？”

“我是个变态………”

斑觉得千手教育真的很成问题。

“这对香来说是很正常的事情，没什么大不了的。”

“……真的？”

“真的。”

柱间抽了抽鼻子，垂着眼放下手想把衣襟拢上。斑握住了他的手腕，拇指在团扇标志上蹭了下。柱间小心翼翼抬眼。

这家伙总算学乖了。斑满意地哼了声，搂住人的腰把柱间抱上大腿让他背靠上自己的胸膛，衣物半褪下柱间肩膀。他伸出右手点了点柱间的唇：“好好舔湿。”

柱间乖顺地张口含入斑的手指，舌面缓缓包裹住指腹，吸吮起来。他一根一根地舔，温软的舌尖轻柔地滑过指缝。斑下巴搁上他的肩膀，从这个角度能看清柱间脸颊飞红，鸦羽似的眼睫随着舔舐的动作不停颤动。感觉到斑热硬的下体抵上臀缝，柱间呛了下。

“可以了。”斑抽出牵连着银丝的手指，圈上涨红的茎身试探地套弄。

“嗯啊……哈……”柱间叫出了声，又很快闭紧嘴巴。阳物顶端溢出的前液浸湿了斑的手掌，室内响起淫靡的水声。

斑在他肩头咬了一口，左手压上柱间的唇撬开牙关：“别忍着。”

“唔嗯…斑、斑………”柱间唤着玉的名字，低沉的嗓音透着一丝媚意，“啊、哈啊…斑、那里！不要嗯、碰那里……”

斑照顾着他的双球，手往下滑去覆上会阴不轻不重地揉按，柱间并腿夹紧了他的手，腿根颤抖。

“怎么、不舒服？”

“…………”

“我问了你问题，柱间。”斑两指在会阴软肉处画着圈，用力按下去。

“咿啊—！等、别……舒服、很舒服！可是有点奇怪……”柱间哭喘着，被过度的快感弄得手足无措，声音哽咽起来，“斑……请允许我……”

“说。”

“…呜……我想射……”小声说完这句柱间羞得缩成一团，腿还磨蹭着斑的手掌。

“可以。”斑轻笑，柱间今晚表现很不错。他左手食指伸进柱间口中润湿，单手分开柱间臀瓣抚弄了几下收缩的穴口，压入半截指尖，命令道：“现在射吧。”

柱间绷紧身子小小哭叫一声，身后小口痉挛着绞紧斑探入的食指，抖着腰激烈地射了斑满手。斑等着他放松下来，扯过毛巾替两人擦拭。柱间缩在斑怀里由着他摆弄。

“还好吗？”斑扔开毛巾，拍拍柱间的背。

“…嗯、还好……”柱间不敢看斑，刚才的自己太丢人了，这样的高潮用“还好”形容也太轻描淡写。“斑………”

“我在。”

柱间从眼帘下觑着他：“…我帮你吧…？”

斑一瞬间想就地把人办了。

他清了清嗓子：“下次吧。” 斑揽过柱间腿弯扶住他后背，一使力便抱着人向床铺走去。柱间大声抗议。

“你喝醉酒睡着那次我也这么抱你上床的，又不是头一回，羞什么。”

柱间不说话开始装鸵鸟。斑把人塞进被窝，自己在别屋解决完生理需求后走向书桌，想把剩下的一点文件看完。柱间侧支着身子拽住斑的袖口，眼巴巴地看他。

斑犹豫一秒，伸手熄了蜡烛。柱间钻进他的怀里很快睡着了。

柱间感觉有人在玩自己的头发，发梢在脸上扫来扫去烦人得紧。他不满地哼哼想拍开那只作乱的手。

“喂、太阳晒屁股了。仔细你弟找过来。”斑撑着脑袋看他。

“糟——！”听到扉间的名字柱间顿时吓醒，从被窝里蹦起来，手忙脚乱地套衣服。

“不急，用传送阵回去你还有空吃早饭。”斑其实就想逗逗他。

“真是恶趣味……”柱间嘟囔着，动作慢下来。他紧了紧腰封，立在原地踌躇了一会儿：“斑……昨晚、谢谢你。”

“…谢我？”

“我知道你想分散我注意力……还让你、做了那种多余的事……”柱间不好意思地瞄他。

斑深深叹了口气，倒回被褥上瘫着不动了。柱间更加不安起来。斑摆摆手。

“你我之间谢什么。”他顿了顿，“合作出任务那事，我想法和你一样。你再等一段时间，宇智波内部很快会洗牌。”

柱间点点头。斑是族长，宇智波族内的事他也不好多问。两人用完早饭，柱间用树下的传送阵回了千手。

宇智波斑背靠着树干，用手臂遮住了眼睛。


	11. 十

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

斑没有食言。三周后宇智波族地传来消息，几大分支的长老不知为何集体退位让贤，结盟的障碍一下扫去大半，各项事务有条不紊地开展起来。

柱间和斑数月里在早川见过几次，第二次柱间便礼尚往来地对斑“下了嘴”。之后两人维持着动动手动动口的关系，柱间对这样的方式很满意，斑也迟迟没有进行下一步。

宇智波火核与千手桃华作为两族的联络官和族长的得力助手，进度可比两位族长快多了。斑知道的时候十分震惊，问火核道：“行那事的时候，你俩不会打起来吗？！” 以为族长要问什么正经事的火核表情裂了：“这种事您不必过问！！！”

斑很是心塞。自从结盟顺利开展，继得力助手之后，连自己一向乖巧的弟弟也不正常了。泉奈和千手扉间初见面时恨不能咬死对方，之后关系也一直很恶劣。但看在斑眼里则是自己的弟弟缠上了千手白毛，把惹怒扉间当成了每日消遣。一向稳重的千手二把手在泉奈的骚扰之下，难得流露出青年人该有的“活泼”。

千手扉间的水断波削断了议事厅的一根承重梁，差点砸到宇智波泉奈。听到动静匆忙赶到的柱间还未开口斥责，扉间便主动要求去跪祠堂。

“都是我的错，大哥。”扉间垂着头郑重道歉，“我去罚跪。”

一旁的宇智波泉奈立即开口维护：“柱间大人，不是他的错！挑衅的是我！” 开玩笑，千手祠堂只有千手族人能进，扉间躲进祠堂了自己该玩儿谁去？千手柱间吗？千手族长大人对他的恶作剧笑呵呵地照单全收，一点意思都没有，也不知道斑哥看上他什么。

柱间有点犯难。他不好过分偏袒自己的弟弟，但既然泉奈替扉间求情——

“那你负责把议事厅修好，监督就麻烦泉奈了。”

千手扉间恨铁不成钢地瞪了兄长一眼，被宇智波泉奈高兴地拉走了。柱间站在原地一头雾水，想着自己与弟弟何时有了代沟。

“柱间、你知道火核和桃华在一起了吗？！！”斑仍处于震惊中，一掌拍开早川的屋门。

千手柱间为了躲心情不好的扉间，早早拾掇了公文藏到这里。听了斑的话，他叼着笔心不在焉答道：“知道啊。”

“两个玉在一起不会出事？！”

“他俩又没有同香结番…”柱间在纸上勾勾画画，“要我说扉间和泉奈才奇怪呢。明明是玉香怎么关系那么差……”

斑冷笑一声：“同性相斥罢了。”

“哈？？”“没什么。”

“我看桃华和火核在一起没问题，”柱间拿笔敲着纸面点头道，“两个玉在一起又有什么，结了番的玉香还有同别人成婚的呢。大千世界无奇不有，就别管了……哎，斑、你说在村子中央盖栋楼怎么样………斑？！”

宇智波斑眼神幽暗饿狼一般扑了过来。

“诶诶诶你干嘛！！喂、小心砚台——！”

斑一抓住柱间就疯狂挠起他的痒痒，直到人笑得快背过气去才停手。他把柱间压在褥子上，制住他的手腕恶狠狠道：“还说不说那样的话了？！”

“呼、什、什么话……？”眼见斑一呲牙又要动手，柱间连忙讨饶：“不说了不说了。真是的、哪有你这么凶残的玉……先是要挖别人眼珠子，我若真和人成亲了你不得拧了人全家脑袋………”

斑本来心里松快了些，听到后半句又开始生气。

“觉悟很高嘛，柱间。今天你就舍一人救苍生吧！” “欸你等等、唔唔———”

两人玩闹着小兽般滚作一团。

千手和宇智波结盟的消息不仅惊动了大名，也很快传遍了火之国境内的忍族。势力小些的家族开始想着归顺，有实力一战的蠢蠢欲动，誓不让千手宇智波联盟一家独大。

宇智波的前“盟友”羽衣一族，在两族联盟成立三个月后的晚上，率风魔族和另几个小忍族同时袭击了千手宇智波族地。此举可谓破釜成舟、极不明智。事实也确实如此。虽然两族的二把手受大名之命共同出任务去了，但两族族地均有族长坐镇，千手宇智波伤亡人数很少，而羽衣在此一役中投入的青壮年战力则几乎全灭。

“区区沙砾。”

万花筒的花纹在初升朝阳中旋转消失，宇智波斑嫌弃地摘掉染血的手套，按了按眼睛。

上次柱间来访族地，离开时留下一个木分身说是可以陪斑解闷，其实就是为了这种时候能及时传消息。先前的战斗中木分身与斑并肩作战，斑下意识挡在他身前拦住一枚起爆符苦无的时候，还被木分身用看傻子的眼神鄙视了。

在斑的催促下，木分身应急处理完几个重伤员便结印消失，其余伤者也被陆续抬往医馆。火核清点着人数，几名刚从外面回来的忍者跑向他领命，其中一人护领上绣着千手家纹，估计是新加入宇智波小队的医疗忍者。

暂时没什么特别需要斑关注的事情。

远处传来一声尖锐的啸鸣，斑猛地转身，就见通信隼黑豆俯冲了下来。黑豆的爪子掐入他小臂，喙叼住斑的一撮头发拼命拉扯，斑不得不把鹰脑袋推开：“黑豆、黑豆！停下！” 不明就里的围观忍者听到族长喊“黑豆”，几个胆肥的吃吃笑出了声。斑没理这群家伙，他忙着拆信读信。

信自然是柱间写来的，笔迹工整并不潦草。千手也遭到了袭击，但同宇智波一样伤亡人数不多且已得妥善安置，柱间问斑需不需要千手的医疗忍者。

（既然无大事，黑豆怎么慌张成这样。）

斑敲敲鹰脑袋：“你还是见世面少了，没经历过袭击便乱了阵脚。”黑豆不满地啾了声又去扯斑头发。

“斑大人！千手——”鸟舍的通讯官这会儿才递上忍鹰带来的情报，斑扫了几眼，见与柱间信里所说并无太大出入，放下心来。黑豆还在揪他头发，斑无奈道：“我去、我去，行了吧。”

他刚向火核交代几句便看见泉奈急匆匆跃进族地。泉奈喘着气问他情况怎样。

（怎么今天一个两个都慌里慌张的。）

“把气喘匀了再说话，”斑揉揉泉奈的脑袋，“这不是没大事吗，急什么。千手扉间回去了？” 泉奈点头。 

“我往千手走一趟，这里交给你和火核。”

泉奈正要抗议，又想起千手柱间是哥哥结了番的香，斑放心不下情有可原，只好不情愿地应了声。

斑刚要离开，想了想把那名千手医疗忍者喊了过来，向她简单说明情况后问要不要随他一起回千手。那名忍者摇摇头：“既然柱间大人说了千手无大碍，我在这里更能发挥作用。”斑愣了下，拍了拍她的肩膀。

  
斑远远便瞧见千手族地方向盘根交错的参天巨木，不由加快了步伐，黑豆在他头顶的天空振翅鸣叫。

柱间站在木遁生出的坚木旁。几个木分身正把枝条绞缠着的敌人尸身搬下来，他自己指挥几个水遁风遁忍者砍树。那树有两人合抱粗，从大路中央破土而出，枝桠刮掉了路旁好几家屋顶。黑豆落在柱间手臂上。柱间扭头看见斑，有点惊讶，打了个手势让他稍等。斑点点头，抱臂靠墙看着柱间的背影。

“柱间大人，您对我家屋顶有什么意见？第二回了！！”

“对不起嘛，有时候一急就没法精细操控了…我会负责修好的！”

见那人摸着头低声下气地同千手族人说话，斑不屑地冷哼一声。柱间送走了和他开玩笑的家伙，巨树正好在叫人牙酸的吱呀声里轰然倾塌。他垂下肩看着横木，静静立在那里仿佛一尊雕像。

宇智波斑皱起眉头。

还没等他上前询问，柱间已经转身向斑走来了。他停在斑的面前，手揣进袖里，眼神游移扫着斑脚边的土地。

“斑……………”

“嗯、我在听。”

“戌时，有空去早川吗？”

这是柱间第一次主动邀他，语气神态满含暗示。斑怔住了。

“我、嗯、我知道袭击刚过，宇智波肯定有很多要处理的事情…不会、不会耽误你整晚的！”

（你耽误我到明天天亮都没关系。）

“我会去的。”

柱间对他微笑了下。斑满心雀跃，但又有什么让他隐隐不安。


	12. 十一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

当晚斑的预感就成真了。

他打开拉门，看见自己的香浑身赤裸地跪坐在榻榻米上，性器安静地垂在两腿间。低着头的人听到拉门滑开的声音，稳稳开口道：

“操我，斑。上我、惩罚我，对我下令，怎样都好。”

“你——”

“你想操我的，对不对？”柱间抬头看他，“那就来吧，对我做什么都可以。”

柱间的语气太过平静，配上这画面太过荒谬。斑攥紧拳。

“你想好。除非你说 ‘ 停下 ’ ，否则我不会停。”

“我想好了。”柱间四肢伏地趴卧到床褥上，乖顺得不得了。

斑咬咬牙从书桌暗格取了脂膏。他跨坐到柱间身上，润湿了手指抚上柱间的后穴轻轻揉按，试探着伸了一根进去，高热的肉腔立即裹了上来。

柱间小小“嗯”了声，背部颤动了一下。他吸了口气对斑道：“直接进来。”

斑不答，迅速加入第二根手指撑开甬道。柱间顿时绷紧了。

“直接进？你想疼死，我可不想受罪。”斑冷笑，“在这里你得听我的，我想怎么来你都得受着。”

斑心里生气，再怎么想对第一次经历这种事的柱间温柔，此时动作也急躁起来。两指并拢又撑开，草草扩张后他便扶着自己硬挺的那根直直捅了进去。

柱间“啊”的叫出声，穴肉蠕动着吸紧了斑的性器。斑见这人侧脸惨白便停下忍住不动，柱间抽着气嘶哑地喊：“——你在等什么！快动！！”

没见过这么不驯的香。斑恶狠狠地想，握住柱间的腰身把人拖起来成跪趴姿，大开大合地操弄起高热湿软的肠道，巨物一下下捅得极深极重。茎身擦过一块软肉时柱间哼叫出声，后又立刻咬唇，揪住褥子的手快把床单撕破。

斑气得要命：“喊出来。”

柱间压着嗓子呜咽，只是摇头。

“ ** 我让你出声！！！ ** ”

“啊啊…哈啊、斑、你嗯、就不能，肏得更重点——”

这人从哪儿学的淫词浪语，还想肏得更重点是吧。斑不带笑意地扯扯嘴角，找准那处敏感的软肉狠狠顶弄起来，柱间崩溃地呻吟，到最后几乎变成惨叫。就算再没那个意思，他也被肏硬了。

伏在柱间身上的玉贴近香的耳边，一字一句道：

“ ** 柱间，进仙人模式。 ** ”

“什 …… ！不、不行 —— ！！”柱间惊恐地瞪大眼睛，查克拉不受控制地暴涨，妖异的红纹在额头眼尾慢慢浮现，蔓延至胸膛脊背，小腹和腰间也缠绕上朱色的线条。

这景象倒是没见过。斑按上柱间小腹的纹路重重往他体内肏了一下，深到掌心都能摸到自己那物的突起。柱间被肏出了眼泪。仙人模式放大了所有感官，他能清晰感觉到斑的性器如何破开自己脆弱的内部，怎样顶得小腹胀痛内脏都要移位。柱间额头抵住褥子气息不顺地抽噎，弓起身止不住战栗。

“要不要我停？”斑冷静问他，下身一刻不歇地动作。

“呜…啊啊…你就、呃嗯、这点本事……”柱间长发散乱，哭喘着还嘴硬。斑被气笑了，不再理会身下人的尖叫开始随心所欲地操弄，柱间的眼睫上挂满泪珠，黑亮水润的眸子蒙上一层璀璨的金色。

柱间被操射时蜷紧身子痉挛着哆嗦，红色纹路仍被强制留在身体之上。斑退出一点，握住自己那根的底部才没被绞得射出来。他没有放过柱间。斑拖过柱间高潮后瘫软的身体，不顾人的挣扎压住他肩膀按紧在床铺上，分开柱间的腿重又捅了进去。

好难受。柱间张着嘴无力地喘息，仙人模式下身体里查克拉的流动被斑的动作搅得一团糟。没有玉的许可他不能变回原样，只能忍受着尾椎处窜起的电流碾过高潮后极度敏感的四肢百骸，眼前闪过一道道白光。

太过了……他本以为斑给予的疼痛都可以忍耐，但这样下去身体就要因快感完全脱离掌控 ……提不起一点力气……会昏过去的……

“斑、嗯啊、斑……”柱间虚弱地喊玉的名字。

“我受不住了……呜、停、停下———”

斑停下了。他小心把人放平，慢慢从柱间被过度使用的身体里退出来，自己套弄了两下射在柱间的腰窝上。柱间颤抖着要撑起身子，手臂一软又倒了回去。他痛苦地低吟，瞳仁完全变成了金色，泪水随着眨眼的动作断了线般滑下脸颊。

“求求你………”

“ ** 可以解除了。 ** ”斑话音刚落红纹便如潮水似退去，柱间虚软俯卧在褥子上，一根手指也无法抬动。他还在静静流泪。

斑帮他擦净身子，躺到柱间身旁，缓缓伸出手把人抱进怀里。他摸着柱间的长发温声道：“ ** 想哭就哭吧。 ** ”

柱间把脸埋进斑的肩窝，啜泣起来。

“昨晚是怎么回事？”斑面无表情地坐在床边，黑漆漆的眼紧盯着柱间。

柱间坐起身时歪了一下，斑手指跟着抽动。

“…牺牲的忍者里，有一个我从小看大的孩子。”柱间的嗓子还哑着，他轻轻道，“还未到束发的年纪，前几日缠着我要展示新学的手里剑术。”

千手族长盯着自己的手喃喃：“如果我能再快一点……明明经历过无数次这样的事了，可还是习惯不了啊。”

“那就不要习惯。”斑斩钉截铁道，“你自己也知道这不是你的错。他是忍族的后代。”

“斑，我是不是操之过急了？我想要结盟，建村，想着这样就可以改变这些孩子的命运 …… 但若没有两族联盟，也许就不会有此次袭击 ……… ”

斑听着柱间的话语，内心苦涩。柱间一直是乐观积极推动结盟的那个，自己有时还会唱反调。

柱间是他的香，是最珍贵的宝物。斑发过誓要爱他敬他保护他，可就连一只鹰，也比他更先觉察出柱间的不安。这人在自己看不见的地方，承受的压力、受过的委屈，他竟一无所知。

这样的宇智波斑，有什么脸面自称为千手柱间的玉？

斑凑上前去，贴贴柱间的唇又吻了下他的眉心。柱间疑惑地对他眨眼。

“别想这么多，按你的想法去做就好。今日好好休息，伊藤桑一会儿会把早饭送来。”

斑披上羽织，看到这人有些红肿的眼眶又想起他之前的行径，警告柱间道：“昨晚那种事不准再做。” 说完气呼呼地大步走进院子踏入了传送阵。

伊藤安纪子端了两人份的早饭过来，却只见柱间一人裹着衣服，坐在廊下对着院子里的树发呆。

“…和斑大人吵架啦？”

“嗯…我惹他生气了……”

柱间在早川逗留了一会儿，正午时拖着酸软的身体回了千手。宇智波那边一点动静没有，他想了想，觉得还是要向斑亲自道歉。

“哎、走了？？”

“走了。”泉奈点点头，“早上回来收拾了一堆东西，把镰刀和团扇都带走了。”

“有说去哪儿吗？”

“さあ～，随他心情吧。”泉奈闲闲看了柱间一眼。柱间瞠目结舌。

这样真的没关系吗？你们的族长可是跑掉了啊！！

“啊真是的，明明昨日早上还好好的，也不知斑哥受了什么刺激………”宇智波二当家拖长了声音，柱间羞愧地低下头，打了几句哈哈离开了宇智波族地。

斑走了，因为自己。

… 他什么时候回来？


	13. 十二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

宇智波斑一走就是大半个月。期间宇智波的大事小事全落在了泉奈和火核身上，扉间与桃华也因此常常往宇智波跑。柱间每次都会询问斑的消息，得到的答复都是“不清楚”。 

“大哥你不要担心了，那家伙能出什么事。”扉间见不得兄长天天蹲墙角长蘑菇，勉为其难劝慰道。

“欸、都是我的错…都是我不好……”柱间低声念叨着愈发阴郁，“你说，等他回来，我让他正常的做一回，斑是不是就消气了？”

“……你在说什么傻话。”扉间把椅背捏成了齑粉。

就算宇智波斑不在，乱七八糟的麻烦事照样找上门来。

斑离开的第二十一日，柱间接到消息说巨大的狐狸型查克拉聚合体正在火之国边境作乱。

“大哥，九尾已多年不曾现身，此时出现必有蹊跷。”扉间在桌上摊开火之国地图，点点最南端，“情报说它出现在这一带，但那里是海岸线白崖，环境恶劣无人居住，它没道理在那儿疯狂搞破坏。”

柱间撑着桌子点头，这事确实古怪得很。

“说不定人家只是在遛弯消食呢，毕竟是只狐狸。”

一道明快的声线在扉间脑袋边上响起。那人全副武装，桌旁那么多空地却偏要挤挨着扉间，被千手二当家没好气地推到一边去。

“泉奈？你这副模样是打算做什么？”柱间眨眼瞧着这位稀客。

“自然是同你一起去抓怪兽呀。族长大人接到大名的指令了吧？”

斑不在，宇智波泉奈的万花筒便是唯一一对能用瞳术控尾兽的眼睛，他以为这是明摆着的道理。

“不行，你不能去。”柱间沉下嗓音严肃拒绝，“你现在是族长代理，宇智波需要你坐镇。况且万一你出了事，我该如何向斑交代？”

“你不是我哥，倒也不必居高临下对我说教。”宇智波泉奈冷笑。

真以为他想去似的。可万一千手柱间出了事， **他** 又该如何向斑交代？一想起斑哥临行前的嘱托，泉奈就被这俩人的腻歪劲弄得倒牙。

千手扉间在一旁冷静琢磨。

他知晓兄长在仙人模式下的实力，何况此次任务目标并不是降服九尾，只是把它赶出火之国驱到海上，兄长一人绰绰有余。多一个宇智波添乱，尤其还是宇智波泉奈这小鬼，难保不会节外生枝……

“泉奈，你不要去。”扉间做好了打嘴仗的准备。

“既然扉间这么说，那我便不去了。”泉奈飞快改口，一丝愠色也无。

千手兄弟对视一眼，都莫名其妙得很。柱间觉得自己身为族长威信全无，一下子消沉起来；扉间对着笑嘻嘻的泉奈眯起眼睛，不知道这人又在打什么小九九。

柱间披挂上甲胄，在腰间绑紧卷轴。他对扉间和泉奈点点头，出了族地几个纵跃便隐于林中不见了。

大方向找对，九尾那恶意的查克拉渐渐变得清晰。林中鸟兽尽散，树木散发着恐惧的气息。柱间远远便瞧见遮天蔽日狂乱舞动的九条橙色巨尾。九尾狐嘶吼咆哮着，呲着锐齿挥爪荡平一片树林，口中凝聚出黑漆漆的尾兽玉向地面发射，大地震颤起来。

千手柱间无奈叹气，半空中一秒切成仙人模式。查克拉充盈流遍全身时他打了个激灵，脚下一趔趄差点没踩稳树枝。柱间晃晃脑袋拼命丢掉不堪回首的惨痛记忆。……自己真是太糟糕了。他捂住脸深呼吸。

再抬头时，庞大的狐狸怪物不见了踪影。

嗯———？？？

柱间飞快向九尾先前的位置赶去。尾兽玉轰击地面的沟壑还在，但烟尘散去后此地确实一根狐狸毛都没了，连查克拉的痕迹也消失得一干二净。柱间一头雾水地在那片空地转了几圈，最后站在狐狸爪印坑里，无语问苍天。

这都叫什么事儿啊。查克拉聚成的家伙也太任性，想来就来说走便走。

又过了五日，斑仍是杳无音讯。柱间开始着急了。就算斑要与他置气，也不能就这样丢下宇智波不管。他把黑豆捞进怀里顺毛，凄惨地咕哝：“他不要我们了，咱俩相依为命吧。” 通信隼悲怆地啾了几声，啄啄柱间的衣袖。

不能再这样下去。柱间放开黑豆起身——他要出去寻人。

“谁不要你？”

“哇啊！！”

柱间被这冷不丁的一声吓一跳，转身看见宇智波斑从窗口翻了进来，一副风尘仆仆的模样。斑本来打算等人走了留下东西就回宇智波，结果听见那人的碎碎念，哭笑不得，想了想还是进来。

离开一月不到，斑已经迫不及待想见柱间了。

“斑……！呜………”

宇智波斑惊恐地看着柱间黑亮的杏眼漫起一层水雾。

“有话好好说、你别哭啊！我——唉。”斑走上前去把人抱住，柱间揪着他的衣服搂得紧紧的，勒得斑喘不过气。斑拍拍柱间的背让他松手。

“好了好了……我这不是回来了吗。”

“…你跑哪里去了？”

“去抓了只宠物，”斑坐上桌子，轻描淡写道，“毛绒绒还挺可爱的，你应该喜欢，有空放出来给你看看。” 他在柱间困惑的注视下掏出一叠纸，摆在柱间面前。

是地契，正是柱间向斑提过的那一片丰饶之地。契上写着他们二人的名字，上头盖着火之国大名的私章。

柱间惊讶地抬头看斑：“这不是用幻术搞来的吧？”

“哪里用得着那种不入流手段，”斑哼了声，“我问他要，他便给了。”

见柱间将信将疑地瞅他，斑啧了一声：“那地方离我们两族太近，大名留着也是闲置。若不信，下次见面你自己问他，那老头好得很。”说完便蹦下桌。

他磕上了桌角，摇晃两下扶着边沿才站稳。

“斑！你的眼睛——！”

“不碍事。”斑想挡开柱间伸出的手，却被握住了手腕。“给我看看。”柱间沉下声音。

斑瞪着他，眼前人的轮廓逐渐模糊不清：“放开。”

“不放。”

“我可还在气头上。”

“唔…你给我看看，晚上去早川。”

“……成交。”

柱间检查着斑的眼睛，宇智波深邃的黑瞳此刻没了焦距。柱间心疼得要命，轻声问：“什么时候开始的？”

“有一段日子了。”

“你为什么不说——”

“宇智波的万花筒，总归要失明的。”斑淡淡道，“时间早晚罢了。”

室内只有两人沉默的呼吸声。斑看不见柱间，却也知道自己的香伤心至极。

“现在只是暂时的，等一会儿便好。”

“……我帮你治疗。”

“喂———”

“我好歹也算半个医疗忍者，让我试试。”柱间坚定道。

“你自己都说了只是半个！”

斑不想让柱间做无用功，他的情况连本族族医都没办法。可那人的声音闷闷的，自己要是不答应岂不是又该哭了……

“……行，你来吧。”

斑看见一团模糊的绿光凑近，闭上了眼睛。柱间小心翼翼用手掌焐着，仔细操控查克拉探寻。斑的眼睛被侵蚀得好严重……柱间也闭上眼，凝起心神开始修复。

“柱间、我觉得可以了。”

“嗯？”柱间撤回手。斑眨眨眼望向他。

“……能看见了？”

“清楚了不少。”斑也很是惊讶，以前短暂失明后恢复可没这么快。

柱间扬起一个大大的笑容扑了过来，斑赶忙把人接了个满怀。柱间开心地蹭着斑的脸颊，末了在斑的唇边轻吻了下。

被亲的人心脏停跳：“柱间、你——”

千手柱间反应过来自己干了什么，迅速退开，脸红得要冒烟。他磕磕巴巴解释道：“不是，我、我只是太高兴了，我没——”见斑还一脸震惊地看着自己，柱间垂下脑袋声音越来越小，渐渐细如蚊呐。

斑走上前，托起柱间下巴一个吻印了上去。他歪着脑袋狡黠笑道：“现在咱俩扯平了。”

柱间被斑快乐的笑容晃了眼，一时不知自己身处何地。他愣了几秒，耳根通红地低头，合拢手掌亮起一团绿光。

“这个，送给你。”柱间的掌心躺着一块淡绿色的棱状晶石。

“查克拉结晶？”

“嗯。你带在身上，若是紧要关头眼睛出了问题，就捏碎它。”

斑捏起晶石捧在手心，一眨不眨地盯着看。柱间见他小心翼翼的样子，挠挠头道：“不是什么贵重东西，用了我再做便是。”

“……啊，说起来泉奈的万花筒是不是也有类似问题，你等下——”柱间又凝出一块，这次脸色白了一瞬。他把第二块晶石递给斑：“把这块给泉奈吧，以防万一。”

斑神色复杂地看着他，接过查克拉结晶收好。和柱间确认了晚上在早川见面，他离开千手回了宇智波。

  
P.S. 泉奈没要那块石头。

“不就是千手查克拉结晶吗，我问扉间要去，才不稀罕这个咧。”

斑叮嘱了一句不可逞强，开开心心把两块石头都收了。

P.P.S. 千手医院，阳遁查克拉专治写轮眼不适、万花筒失明，用过的宇智波都说好


	14. 十三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

“大哥，要帮忙吗？”  
“扉间？”柱间询问地望向弟弟，往上捋了捋袖子，“你怎么过来了？”  
  
自从拿到了地契，柱间大部分精力都给了建设中的忍村。千手一族的查克拉属性比较适合土木工程，宇智波虽也派了人，但大梁还是千手在挑。  
斑过意不去，代表宇智波接了外交任务去“说服”其他忍族加入。千手扉间极力反对这样的分工，柱间也有些忐忑，毕竟斑的暴脾气经常一点就炸，泉奈是唯一的例外——自己勉强只能算半个。但事实证明斑做得不错，他寸土必争的谈判风格竟把日向这样高傲的大家族都拿下了。  
千手兄弟并不很想知道斑拿什么当了筹码，有些外族忍者搬进村子时犹在咬牙切齿，柱间只能给这些挨了棍子的忍族几颗甜枣。骂咧咧的家伙们在和平的新村子呆了一段日子，便渐渐忘了当初宇智波斑造成的心理阴影。  
柱间时常不在族地，千手的事务自然交给了扉间打理。斑也喜欢打着“监工宇智波新址”的名号跑去村子找柱间，泉奈便成了名副其实的代理族长。一来二去间，泉奈和千手二当家之间的硝烟味淡了不少，族人们偶尔还能看到两人头碰着头讨论任务细节。  
  
扉间遇事一般会差人送信，柱间已有一段时间没见过弟弟了。这样招呼不打一声地跑来村子也是稀奇。柱间打量他几眼，白发千手虽仍是平日那副不露声色的表情，柱间却看出了局促来。  
他拍拍弟弟的肩膀，拉着扉间在一旁堆放的横木上坐下。  
“有心事？”  
“…不，只是过来看看。”  
“你瞒不过我的，扉间。既然来了就说说吧。”柱间放柔了声音。  
“不是公事。算是……私事。”扉间的红眸扫过街上来往的忍者，就是不说到点子上。  
柱间习惯了他这性子，知道让自己这内敛的弟弟开口有多困难，此时也不恼。  
“…………”  
“……是和泉奈有关吗？”  
扉间抬起头来。  
“我就猜猜，”柱间对上扉间无措的眼神，笑了笑，“听说最近你们关系挺好的。”  
“他——”扉间握了握拳，“宇智波泉奈想送我一样东西。”  
“是很重要的东西？”  
“对他来说很重要。”扉间点点头，“我不能收，也这么跟他说了……”  
“…他生气了？”  
扉间苦笑：“跟我犟上了。说我一日不收，他就一日不回宇智波，非要在千手等着。”  
哎呀。柱间眨眨眼，这可是大事态。扉间这是躲到自己这儿来了？真不像他的风格啊。  
“为什么不能收呢？”  
“那是、那是代表了宇智波心意的东西。”扉间哽了下，耳尖成了粉色，“我和他的身份，我不可能——”  
“你喜欢泉奈吗？”  
“…和那无关。”  
“在我看来那是唯一有关的事。”柱间认真道，“身份又算得了什么，若你心意相同不辜负他的感情，就收下吧。”  
扉间默默看着自己的大哥，半晌没说话。  
“花点时间好好考虑，你的决定我都支持。”柱间站起身，“陪我吃午饭吧，扉间。之后不急的话我带你在村子里转转，中心那栋楼我想在地下弄个禁术室，需要你的建议。”  
柱间好笑地看着自家弟弟松了口气，因为有事可分散注意力，终于不再皱着眉头。看来扉间是真的很在意泉奈。  
柱间悄悄遣了木分身去千手族地。他想找泉奈谈谈。

宇智波泉奈当真如扉间所说在千手二当家住处门口扎根了，一副逮不着人誓不罢休的架势。路过的千手族人都跟他打了招呼，泉奈却一改往日笑眯眯的温和模样，只冷着张俊脸嗯声。柱间方想上前就感应到了熟悉的查克拉，连忙藏到树后隐了气息。  
“多大人了还耍性子，随我回去。”  
“他不答应，我便不回。”  
斑把弟弟拉到一边急声道：“千手扉间要是一直不回来，你就打算这么一直守着？”  
“有何不可。”  
宇智波斑一生气，声音便严厉许多：“泉奈，认清你和他的身份！想也知道扉间不会答应！”  
“怎么不会？！”泉奈猛地转身，也是怒气冲冲的模样，“火核不是和桃华在一起了吗，有什么不可能！”  
“火核和桃华是恋爱关系，他也没急着把东西送出去！你倒好——”  
“哥哥没资格说我。”泉奈声音冷冽刺骨，“你不也急着送出去了？他知道那东西的含义吗？平日也不见他戴着，不定扔到哪个角落去了吧？”  
斑咬紧牙。柱间次次去早川都戴着，但这种事他并不想同另一个玉分享，即使那名玉是自己最疼爱的弟弟。泉奈用这种口气谈论自己的香，宇智波斑忍不住放出了威压。  
泉奈瞪大了眼睛。斑哥以前从未用玉的气势威胁自己——  
“别把柱间扯进来。”斑低声嘶道。  
“……对不起，是我失言。”  
斑叹了口气，实在不知道该怎么办了。他没法劝泉奈另寻一名合适的香，自己弟弟打定主意的事，就是他也拉不回来。  
泉奈看上谁不好，怎么就看上了千手扉间那货呢。  
“罢了，你守着吧，我回族地去。”斑泄气地看了自家幼弟一眼，“要是他答应了，我便不再说什么。”  
泉奈点点头，又像尊石像似的杵回原地了。  
柱间没了找他聊天的心情，泉奈显然心意已决。他此刻满心的忐忑都围绕着斑赠予的羁物，扉间的声音在耳边回响——  
  
【那是代表了宇智波心意的东西。】  
  
柱间抹了把脸，抬手解了术。  


扉间与泉奈和好了。  
柱间觉得与其说是和好，更像是两人打了一架解决了争端。他忧心忡忡地盯着弟弟领口露出的皮肤，扉间脖颈上青紫一片，柱间不敢想象这得咬多重才能让千手体质几天都消不掉印迹。  
扉间面对兄长的欲言又止，默默翻了个白眼扔了一堆公文过去。要不是大哥撺掇，他也不至于头脑一发热栽在宇智波泉奈手上。  
泉奈也好不到哪儿去，可能比千手扉间还惨。有一回斑拍了拍他后背，半个宇智波都听见了二把手的惨叫。

柱间和斑并肩站在高处看着两族族人将物资堆上马车。大部分忍者半月前已拖家带口搬去村子，这次是最后迁址，主要运送两族的藏品，搬运几位顽固的族老。就要离开几代人生活过的地方，虽然回忆不尽然美好，柱间还是有些舍不得。  
他默默地看着车队，斑默默地看他。  
宇智波斑觉得自己的香最近有点不对劲，好的那种。柱间晚上热情得过分，以前公务繁忙偶尔会找借口推拒斑，这几日就算累得快睡着也随他折腾，有几次还主动要求斑射进来。要不是柱间没那功能，这么搞下去千手宇智波怕是好事将近了。  
事出反常必有妖。有了上次惊喜变惊吓的前车之鉴，斑不敢随意假设，就怕乐极生悲。  
察觉到自己的玉一直盯着自己看，柱间转头询问道：“怎么了？”  
“柱间、你近日……”斑问出这种话自己都脸红，“身体、没有不适吧？”  
“什…？”柱间没弄明白问题。  
斑扭过头去，闷闷嘟囔：“你要是不想要，不必迁就我。”  
“啊、”柱间脸腾一下红了，“不是迁就你，是我、我也想的——”见斑惊喜地转头，害怕斑激动之下晚上要不好过的柱间赶忙补充道，“我是喜欢的，只要、不是太过分的话……”  
“你不过分的底线很低啊。”斑好心情地揶揄。  
“唔、因为是你……”  
“嗯？说了什么？”  
“…没什么。”  



	15. 十四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

忍村已初具规模。柱间力排众议，将村子的守备全权交给了宇智波族长，自己只处理行政事务。写轮眼虽在斑的安排下成了守备部队的中坚力量，宇智波族长却没有像各大家族预想中那样，将各队队长全替换成宇智波家的玉。这样若再纠缠不休未免不通情理，各家族虽有不满，却也不好多说什么。

村子背靠山坡，从山顶平台上可俯瞰整个忍村。柱间歪在斑身上，手里转着一片叶子。叶片中心挖了个洞，柱间眯起眼睛透过它看斑，斑好笑地拿胳膊肘捅了捅这人。

“柱间，你想过村子的名字吗？”

“还没有。”

“ … 叫 ‘ 木叶 ’ 吧。”

柱间对着斑眨眨眼，放下了叶子。宇智波族长不动声色地眺望远方，脸颊却是粉的。

“斑、你 —— ”

“建村本就是你提出来的。”斑打断他。

“可是 … 这名字、好土啊。”

“ … 闭嘴。”

“ ………… ”“ ………… ”

“斑。”

“怎么？”

“村子需要一位引领大家前进的人，我想设一个职位，就叫 ‘ 影 ’ 好了。”

“ ‘ 影 ’ 这名字和你可不怎么搭 —— ”“斑是一直在暗处守护村子的人 —— ”

两人开口又同时住口。柱间坐直了。

斑顿了顿，严肃道：“第一位影必须是你，柱间。”

“为什么？”

“你已将村子的防御交给了宇智波，如果我成为影，各大家族不会再坐视不理。村子刚建立时需要的是稳定，你的实力和声望有目共睹。”

斑有未说出口的理由。柱间对外的身份仍是普通人，有斑的举荐，成为影还不算困难。若有一日暴露了他作为宇智波斑的香的身份，到时就算有斑的担保，恐怕柱间想领导村子也难如登天 …… 木叶是柱间的理想，是他的心血，斑不能眼睁睁看着柱间因为香的身份受委屈。最好的办法就是让柱间成为第一位影，越快越好。

柱间也有私心，但他的想法很简单。他喜欢斑，以前是作为挚友的喜欢，现在是身为恋人的喜欢。没有斑就没有现在的木叶，他为自己和村子做了这么多，却还有人因为宇智波族长和玉的身份对斑有所忌惮。

千手柱间喜欢宇智波斑，于是他想让全世界也看到宇智波斑的好。让斑成为木叶的第一任影就是契机。

“要不之后让全村投票吧。”柱间打定主意要让全千手投斑的票，别的家族可以派木分身拉票嘛。

斑皱着眉不知想了什么，一会儿后不情愿地点头：“那就先不说这个了。”

“斑。”柱间脑袋蹭蹭玉的胳膊，钻进他怀里。

“ …… 又干嘛。”

“等你成了影，我找人把你的头像刻在山岩上。”

“还是刻你的吧，我的发型不好雕。”斑心不在焉地搂着人答道。

“怎么不好雕了，我亲自刻 …… ”柱间仰起脸打量自己的玉，“可能还真有点困难，要不头发就不加了吧。”

斑敲敲柱间的脑袋，引得人嗷了一声：“你想用雕像止小儿夜啼？”

“你冷着脸的时候本人就有那效果 —— 嗷。”

斑对着桌上摊开的情报皱眉：“只有这么点儿？动机呢？”

火核挠挠头：“古怪就古怪在这里，完全找不出动机。他们从水之国一带的岛屿出发，经过熊之国，现在已经入境了。一路上避开平民村落，只对忍族下手。”

“这不是自寻死路 …… ”

“确实死了不少，但他们的血继限界很棘手，有几个小忍族一个活口都没留下，连妇人孩童也 —— ”

“ ‘ 尸骨脉 ’ ，以全身骨头作为武器，对吧。”一直沉默的柱间开口了，“火核，能确定他们是冲着木叶来的吗？”

“不能，但可能性很大。”

“我们还有多少时间？”

“两天，最多三天。”

“不能让他们靠近木叶。”斑果决道，“既然是近战的血继，就由宇智波、日向和猿飞打头阵，我领队 —— ”

“我也去。”

“不行！”斑急匆匆道，“柱间，你留下坐镇。”

“我也去。”柱间重复了一遍，定定望进斑的眼睛，“辉夜血继的攻击速度不可小觑，即使有写轮眼，近战也难以占优。我的术可以将他们圈进由我控制的森林，方便你们下手。”

“ …… 柱间 …… ”

“让泉奈和扉间留下，我随你去。最好俘虏一个给山中看看，全尸也行。”

斑攥紧拳。他反复提醒自己千手柱间不需要保护，但柱间是、他是自己的 …… 斑压下心中焦躁，勉强点了点头。

柱间弯弯唇角，小声添了一句：“ … 我不会靠近战场中心的。”

斑瞪了他一眼：“你最好说到做到。”

辉夜一族都是疯子。这是宇智波斑与他们交手后的结论。这群裸着上身的白发野兽（斑拒绝称之为忍者）狂笑着从背后抽出惨白的脊梁骨当作铁鞭，有的全身骨头破皮而出让人无从近身。一旦抓到杀死对手的机会，必要之时他们会将拦路的族人一并穿刺。

斑凭着写轮眼避开袭至面门的骨刺，不得不承认柱间是对的。面对一群无所顾忌的亡命之徒，若没有柱间的树界降诞配合，木叶的这场战斗当真有些吃力。他甩掉镰刀上的血，身后树藤缠绕上尸体的脚踝，慢慢将辉夜忍者拖入黑暗的死亡之森。

“都结束了？”柱间从树梢跃下。

斑一把将人拽到身边：“你答应过我什么？”

“别这么严格。”柱间顺从地贴着斑，“各处差不多收尾了，奈良捉到一人，和我一起去吧。”

“哼。”

“斑 …… 那个、你还没用掉啊？”柱间指指从斑领口掉出的项链，“真的不是什么贵重东西，我再做很容易的。”

斑握住淡绿的结晶，塞回衣服里贴身放好：“送给我了便是我的东西，怎么用是我的事。”

柱间皱起眉：“你要是不用，以后一周检查一次眼睛。”

“可以。”斑爽快答应。

…… 怎么感觉正中他下怀呢。柱间怀疑地瞅着玉：“检查的时候不许动手动脚。”

“我闭着眼睛怎么动手动脚。”

“以前也没见难倒过你 …… ”

“瞎说什么。”

“柱间大人、斑大人！”

木叶的忍者见两人来了，自动让出一条道。柱间走上前去，那瘦骨嶙峋的辉夜族人被影子模仿术束缚着，嘴角还溢着黑血泡沫。

（奇怪，守备部队里有用毒的忍者吗？）

柱间挥挥手用藤蔓绑了那人，让奈良撤了术：“你们袭击忍族与木叶，有什么目的？”

【 】那人嘴唇开合，声音低哑得听不见。更多黑血漫了出来。

柱间上前一步。

“千手柱间，忍者之神 …… 你、是这里最强的吗？”

那人浑浊的碧瞳锁住柱间，千手族长霎时遍体生寒。宇智波斑立在一旁，写轮眼瞄到那人身体吹了气似的鼓起，有什么就要顶破辉夜忍者的胸膛 ——

“ ** 柱间闪开！ ** ”

“什 —— ！”柱间的身体在玉的命令下自己动了，他足尖点地一跃而起，倏然延展的肋骨堪堪擦过暗红的胸甲。

那根骨头泛着不详的紫黑色。胸甲上的划痕嗞嗞溶化，腐蚀成铁水。

柱间睁大眼几步跳开，斑的下一道命令传入耳中：“ ** 杀了他！！ ** ”

束缚的藤蔓立即生出多道尖刺扎穿了那人身体。辉夜忍者像漏了气的皮袋瞬间干瘪下去，孔洞里流出的黑血在地面积了一滩，腾起的恶臭紫雾蛇一般蔓延开来。

“大家散开、别碰到雾气！！”柱间迅速反应，下完令便跃到斑所在的枝桠上。斑扑向他，扯掉柱间的胸甲掀起里衣焦急检查，冰凉手套贴上肌肤的感觉让柱间躲了一下。

“我没事，斑。”

“柱间、柱间 ……… ”宇智波斑狂乱无助地低喃，血红的眼盯了柱间一秒，捧过命定之香的脸直接吻了上去。

“唔、呜呜！ … ”柱间拍打着斑，玉的手伸进了衣服里激得他浑身颤抖，“哈啊、斑你、嗯 —— 别咬！ …… 还有人在看啊！”柱间扭动挣扎，羞得带上了哭音。

斑放过柱间的唇，死死把人扣在怀里低哑嘶吼：“ 我差点、差点就失去你了 …… ！”

听见斑怒气下藏不住的鼻音，柱间也慌了。他安静下来伏在斑怀里，手环上命定之玉温柔地抚摸：“没事了，我还好好的在这儿呢，多亏了你 …… ”

柱间也有些后怕。那辉夜忍者将自己的身体做成了毒蛊，若任由那人爆体而亡，溅上毒血必然凶多吉少。哪怕是自己这样百毒不侵的体质，中了一族的秘术，后果也未可知。若不是斑 ……

两人这么抱了一会儿，周遭响起窃窃私语。

木叶各族的忍者看得很清楚，千手柱间，接受了宇智波斑的命令。两人此刻的亲密姿态更证实了猜测。一名忍者惴惴不安地低声问：“ 柱间大人，您是 ……… ”

该来的总会来。

柱间闭闭眼，按住斑的手臂，站起身承认：“没错。”无视众人惊异不可置信的眼神，他昂首朗声道：“我是宇智波斑的香。”

斑握紧了柱间的手，十指相扣。柱间低头便对上了一双惶惶的黑眼睛。他对自己的玉笑了笑。

“我想好了，斑。 ‘ 火影 ’ ，很适合你。”


	16. 正文END

柱间指挥人敛了几具尸体便率队回木叶。几名忍者不确定地望向宇智波族长，被斑恶狠狠瞪了回去。

这群混账都在想什么！难道还指望他替柱间做决定吗？！

斑紧跟在柱间身后，恨不能把自己的香和所有人隔开。柱间却是丝毫未受影响的样子，还扯扯斑的衣袖让他“别摆这么可怕的表情”。

进了村子大门，柱间吩咐完毕就地解散了小队，斑仍亦步亦趋地跟着，一直送柱间到住处门口。千手族长有点疑惑地挠挠脸，想起了什么，丢下一句“在这等着”就跑进了屋。

（我不会道歉。）

斑面沉如水地定在原地。自己暴露了柱间的身份，但他答应过斑。无论柱间怎样生气，哪怕是千次万次斑都会做同样的决定，他不后悔。

拉门开阖，柱间转身走向自己的玉。宇智波斑看清了那人手里攥着的物什，心一下如坠冰窟，竟不由自主后退了一步。

（不、柱间不会这样做——！）

“…你答应过我。柱间、你答应过我！”斑声音颤抖着，眼睛红了，“我说过的吧……你若不想要了、便扔了它……”

闻言柱间停下了脚步。他睁大杏眸，护住手里的东西贴紧心口。柱间小心翼翼地靠近斑，像接近一头受伤的野兽：“我没有不想要！斑，我是想请你，帮我戴上这个……”

“……什么？”

“已经没必要再瞒了，所以我就想着……”柱间红着脸嗫嚅，摊开掌心把嵌着宇智波团扇的羁物递过去，“除非你不愿意我戴着它……”

“我愿意！”斑立即道，又放柔了声音轻声说，“你确定吗？柱间……我给你戴上了，所有人都会看见。”

“嗯。”

“所有人都会知道你是我的香。”

“嗯。”

“所有人都会明白……千手柱间，是宇智波斑的。”

“嗯。”袖口布料滑落，柱间呈上左腕，小声却坚定道，“我喜欢你，斑。我是你的。”

宇智波斑哽咽了。他托起柱间的手摩挲手腕，轻缓地将羁物绕上扣好，调整团扇的位置后捏了捏柱间的掌心。

“我爱你，柱间。我也属于你。”

两族族长不知廉耻地替对面拉票，公投结果竟不相上下。其余家族觉得投谁都无所谓：千手柱间同宇智波斑结番了，他成为影难保宇智波斑不会摄政，而斑作为玉又琢磨不透，似乎铁了心要让自己的香成为影，本人却兴致缺缺。

“柱间大人，没有不尊敬的意思…但您的身份，从来没有这样的先例……”这是说的委婉的。

“除了千手，各族族长哪个不是玉？让香担任忍村之首，传出去岂不是让别国看了笑话？！”这是说的直白难听的。

“放尊重点！没有柱间大人和斑大人，你现在能站这里说话？”

“柱间大人的实力还需证明吗？未公布香的身份前，也没见哪一族打得过千手！”

“干脆让他俩一块儿当得了！”

…………

已经吵了一整天了。柱间坐在桌后，斑斜倚在桌边。照这个劲头，还能接着再吵一天。

斑凝视着柱间，眼里也只有他。柱间一副毫不在意的模样听着众人吵架，右手搭在左腕上轻抚。察觉到斑在看自己，他抬起头来，亮晶晶的眼里满是幸福的笑意。

宇智波斑喉咙发紧。他有千言万语想对柱间说，满心欢喜爱意想要表。

这场闹剧算得了什么？玉和香的身份又算得了什么？为了千手柱间，宇智波斑可以做一切事——

他直起身子，走到柱间身边。柱间歪歪脑袋疑惑地看他：“斑……？”

宇智波斑撩起衣摆，直视着千手柱间，端端正正地跪下。

咚一声轻响，石子落入水面激起惊涛骇浪。

柱间惊诧起身，在鼎沸人声中向斑伸出手。斑轻轻摇头，勾起唇角安抚地对他笑笑。

“——都给我闭嘴！！”斑一声断喝。

方才吵吵嚷嚷的一群人顿时像被掐了脖子。宇智波斑就是跪着，也跪出睥睨天下的气势。

一帮庸才。斑内心冷笑，扬声道：“我无意火影之位，千手柱间是我唯一承认的初代目。”

“可是斑大人——”

“你们张开眼睛看看、我宇智波斑跪的人是谁！！”

“…………”“…………”

“忍者之神也是你们能质疑的，”斑一字一顿道，“有自信战胜柱间的就上， **我保证不插手。** ”

众人面面相觑，不少人垂下头不吱声了。柱间头疼地按按额角，在斑面前半跪下。他盯着宇智波黑漆漆的眼，心里酸涩又哭笑不得：“闹够没有，起来吧。”

“你拉我起来。”

真不要脸。柱间脸颊微红拽起自家的玉，斑箍住他腰身就不撒手了。他一双眼威胁地扫视各族族长，像头守着宝藏的龙随时准备喷火。

“啊真是好麻烦……柱间大人，”

“…嗯？”

“‘火影’这名字改不改，毕竟是您给斑大人起的。”

“ **不改。** ”斑用上了玉的威压，朝柱间促狭一笑。初代目反应过来，整个人都熟了。斑有理有据道：“‘火’指的是火之国，和我没关系。”

柱间捂住脸——自己这是挖了坑把自个儿埋了。斑的占有欲，怎么就这么可怕呢。

（数月后，木叶隐村，火影办公室。）

“好无聊啊斑……我不当了你来好不好，拜托……”柱间被埋在公文堆里，见了斑像见着救星似的抬起头，脸上还有一道墨水印子。

“不干。”斑幸灾乐祸地拒绝，看着自家恋人哀叹一声趴回桌上，双手捂住脑袋缩成白白的一团。

“要死了、真的要死了……再不活动手脚我会发霉的！”

“上次放你出去遭殃的是我家神社。顺说一句，那石碑粘不好了，族老不会放过你的。”

“呜、我错了嘛…真不是故意的，斑你救我……”柱间泪眼汪汪地求他，一点身为影的尊严也无。

上次木叶遭敌袭，好久没施展拳脚的初代目直接从办公室窗户跳了出去，激动之下没掌控好分寸，树藤干掉敌人的同时把南贺神社也干掉了。虽然地上的建筑物可以再修，但地下室的一块石碑被张牙舞爪的树根撕得粉碎，宇智波的一帮族老绞尽脑汁愣是没拼回去。

事后千手柱间为此挨了好一顿臭骂，堂堂火影差点被宇智波族老训哭了。老人们气急败坏地笃笃敲拐杖，说那是记载着宇智波秘术的石碑，把他卖了都赔不起。

“我把自己卖给你们族长行不行……”柱间垂着脑袋吸鼻子。

“你已经是我的了，我凭什么花钱买自己的人？”斑哼了声，转向那群族老，“这石碑放地下这么多年也没见人解读出来，你们怎么知道上面记载的是秘术？”

一帮人脸红脖子粗地说了半天也没说出个所以然来，斑切了一声，拉着兀自沮丧的家伙直接走人。

宇智波斑自然不会在意一块不知所云的破石碑，但拿这事打趣柱间、看他可怜兮兮地求自己还是很好玩儿的。

见柱间要哭了，斑也不再逗他，敲敲桌子问道：“你真想出去？”

“嗯、想出村子，呆在这里只能被扉间按着批公文……”柱间软绵绵地抱怨，眨巴着眼睛看斑。

斑受不了他这种眼神，移开视线：“想过要去哪儿吗？”斑也有些蠢蠢欲动，和平的木叶太无聊了，柱间忙起来又没空陪自己打架，要是能找个借口溜出去也不错。

“可以去别的忍村看看！”

斑皱眉道：“别的忍村不见得太平，上月岩隐和砂隐还在鸟之国起了冲突。”

“如果能让大家坐下来谈谈就好了……”

“又不是所有影都跟你这般脾气，他们可不会召之即来。”

柱间思考了一会儿，眼睛一亮：“那我们去抓尾兽吧！”

“……哈？”

“所以就是这样，我和斑要出门抓尾兽！木叶就拜托你们啦！”

“开什么玩笑！”“火影大人、万不可想一出是一出啊！”“尾兽何等危险，岂是说抓就能抓——”……

柱间话音刚落底下立即吵成一片，几大家族的长老拍桌而起大声反对。泉奈似笑非笑地靠着门站着，扉间和斑都没有说话。扉间虽然觉得兄长脑袋又脱线了，但若抓了尾兽，五影会谈或许真能实现。斑甚感无趣，支着脸打了个哈欠。

扉间扬起声音：“兄长有这个能力。若让各国出资买尾兽，不失为制衡的好方法——”

柱间小小声打断：“白给也——”

“柱间/大哥你闭嘴！”

火影大人唉了一声以头抢桌。

众人见吵不过扉间，纷纷调转矛头指向斑。“斑大人您也说一句！”“不可由着火影大人任性！”“身为火影大人的玉，您——”

斑掀起眼皮瞪了那人一眼，满室噤声。

“我怎么想……”宇智波斑慢悠悠道，朝着仍在消沉的千手柱间眨眨眼。

柱间眼睛亮了。

“那自然是，随火影大人喜欢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文名释义：“成香”，是“香車”在本将棋中的升格棋，步法与“金將”相同。
> 
>   
>  千手柱间在宇智波斑的眼里一直是和玉平等的“将”。玉不会听从他人命令下跪，柱间心性强大也不需要斑的成全，但斑心甘情愿这么做了。
> 
> 斑的一跪，是他与自己的和解。这段关系中，充满信心的是柱间，斑则是彷徨不安的那个。他们结番并非自愿，柱间纠结三日后很快想通，但斑留有阴影——柱间那日战场失控，让斑意识到两人之间存在的不平等。他太爱重柱间了，于是开始顾忌那人香的身份，就怕一招棋错满盘皆输。
> 
> 最后他想通了。柱间就是柱间，是宇智波斑爱的人，是玉是香是普通人都无所谓。我跪我爱的人，又有什么错。
> 
> 宇智波斑花了这么长时间想明白的事情，伊藤春和伊藤安纪子老早就想通了呢。最后那句话，斑也成为自己口中很“怂”的玉了。
> 
> P.S. 结局是取名“成香”时就想好的，但也考虑过是否要让斑成为初代目。这篇文里的宇智波斑，有实力有魄力有手段（他拿九尾威胁说服了大名和日向，有没有人猜到哈哈），他虽然还是那个我行我素的人，但并不偏激。木叶并非建立在弟弟尸骨之上，斑大小决策是为村子着想的。加上扉间因为各种原因没那么敌视宇智波，他完全可以成为火影。
> 
> 斑也有野心。影岩上两人谈话时，斑对担任“影”其实有过一丢丢丢心动。但宇智波大权在握他不好贪心，内心觉得柱间更适合也顾虑他“香”的身份，有点犹豫，所以说之后再议。
> 
> 坏就坏在出了辉夜的事。当柱间坦荡荡公开两人关系，认定了斑会成为“火影”的时候，斑就下定决心了。他替柱间委屈，没法眼睁睁看着恋人做出这种牺牲，初代目火影只能是千手柱间。
> 
> 希望有传达到这一点，不要对结局意难平。


	17. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg 提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

“路途遥远，辛苦你啦。”柱间温柔地将信筒系在黑豆抬起的爪上，黑豆用喙蹭了蹭主人的手指。“扉间的回信不用着急，在木叶好好休息。”“啾。”

两人那日离开火影楼，简单收拾行囊柱间就迫不及待要出发。斑拉过泉奈叮嘱了几句，扉间静立在一旁。

泉奈的脸庞褪去婴儿肥有了青年人的棱角，脖颈上挂着冰蓝色结晶，和千手扉间站在一处已颇有一族之长的风范。自己的弟弟长大了，宇智波斑欣慰地想，突然感到离家的不舍。

宇智波泉奈看着斑哥表情变幻，内心“噫”了一声：“哥哥你安心把蜜月补上，我和扉间正好二人世界——”“小鬼你胡说什么！”千手扉间炸毛，照泉奈脑门敲了一记。

“………行、我走了。”斑抓过柱间的手拖着人就走，头也不回。

柱间提出抓尾兽明面上是一时兴起，在斑看来这人恐怕已绸缪好几个月，一直没逮着机会罢了。火影大人自信满满地领着斑向东出发，第一站是涡之国。

“去那儿干嘛？”

“唔、有传闻三尾在水之国的湖里，我们从涡之国坐船过去。”

斑眯起眼睛。柱间挠挠头，不好意思地笑了：“而且我想去看看水户，好久没见了。”

“涡之国的姬君？”

“嗯，是远房表亲。水户做了几个封印卷轴，正好能派上用场。”

好一个“正好”。斑没记错的话，涡之国的姬君是名强大的玉，柱间谈起她时口吻如此亲昵，斑忍不住吃味。

到了涡潮隐村见到水户，斑才知道她已有了要结番的香。漩涡水户待二人温和有礼，很有眼力见的只安排了一间房。晚宴时她与柱间作为忍村首领并排坐着，斑和水户的香挨在一起，水户不时被柱间逗笑，扇面掩着唇眉眼弯弯。斑光顾着盯人下饭，没一会儿就搁了筷子。

“斑大人，您不吃？”红发的香吸溜着乌冬面。

“你不在意吗？那个。”斑指指言笑晏晏的两人，“自己的玉和别的香聊这么开心，心里不会不舒坦？”

“还好吧。柱间大人和水户大人是老相识了。而且柱间大人不是已经和您结番了吗，一直戴着羁物。”他勾起一边唇角，对斑狡黠地笑，“再说，心里不舒坦的可不是我。”

“嗯？”斑扭过头去，对上了漩涡水户的黑眼睛。姬君假装无事地移开眼，她的香噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你们这些玉呀……”他摇摇头，端起碗豪迈地把面汤喝完。

千手柱间一高兴，喝得就有点多。斑搂着东倒西歪的家伙缓慢行进，到了四下无人处环顾一圈，干脆把人打横抱起。一瞬天旋地转，柱间呜咽一声把脸埋进斑的怀里，小声哼唧着难受。斑收紧手，由着柱间乱蹭寻舒服的姿势。

“柱间、”

“…唔、什么？”

“你看到我和别的香在一起，不会吃醋吗？”

柱间安静地窝好了，迷糊道：“有什么好吃醋的？你爱我、对吧？”

“自然。”

“嗯、那就别瞎想给自己找不痛快了，”柱间脑袋一点一点的，“我也爱你，斑。永远只爱你一个。”

斑心头一热，当时就有些心猿意马，一低头却发现怀里的人已经打着小呼噜睡着了，只能无奈压下邪火。

柱间托着腮看黑豆变成天边的一个小点，突然想起了什么：“斑，你之前说抓了一只宠物，我还没看过欸。”

他二人扮作平民进入水之国，寻了林中一间木屋休憩。此地荒无人烟放出来应该也无所谓，斑稍作思考便点头道：“随我出来。”

通灵阵白烟散去，屋前空地多了只一人多高的橙红色狐狸，他咆哮一声就要向宇智波斑挥爪，抬起爪却发现不对劲。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷宇智波臭小子你对老夫做了什么？！为何老夫是这副模样！！！”

“喔！好威风的狐狸——诶这不是九尾吗？！”柱间惊讶地瞪大眼。

听见有人夸自己“威风”，九尾很是受用。他暂且放弃用尾巴绞死宇智波斑的打算，蹲坐在后腿上，翘起九条狐尾欢快舞动，打量起了被斑拦在身后的黑长直。

“千手家的………”九尾眯起眼睛。

“我叫千手柱间。”柱间好脾气地对狐狸笑，又很快严肃起来，“九尾，数月前你为何在火之国边境闹事？”

“又不是我起的头。”九尾用后爪挠挠耳朵，“还有老夫叫九喇嘛。”

“老夫本来在山洞里睡得好好的，结果这小子，”九喇嘛爪尖点点斑，“非要扰狐清净，拉着我打架要收我做通灵兽。”

“哼。”斑抱起双臂。

“斑，”柱间谴责地看自己的玉，“九喇嘛说的是真的吗？你为什么要那样做？”

九喇嘛窃笑一声：“斑小子说要找大名老头准备彩li——”

“不说话没人当你是死狐狸！”宇智波斑耳尖红了。九尾哈哈大笑起来。

“你俩也有趣，千手家的怎么和宇智波在一处？柱间小子，你和斑这家伙什么关系？”

“我们是恋人/干你何事。”

斑啧了下瞥过脸去。九喇嘛“哦”了一声，嘭地缩小身型变作毛绒绒一团，蹦进柱间怀里。柱间开心地挠狐狸下巴，又把脸埋进狐狸毛蹭了蹭：“斑说的没错，是挺可爱的。”

“嗯？”九尾抬起脸呲牙。

“九喇嘛可爱又帅气！”初代目从善如流地改口。

“这还差不多……”九尾嘀咕着，肉垫按着柱间胸膛，湿漉漉的黑鼻子在人身上嗅来嗅去，不一会儿就拧起眉头，“柱间小子，你——”

“摸够了就下来。”斑没等九尾说完，揪住狐狸后颈把他从柱间怀里提溜出来，九尾威胁地咆哮。斑瞪起血红的万花筒：“当心我剃光你的毛。”

“好啦好啦。”柱间赶忙打圆场，从斑手里把狐狸救出来放到地上。火影大人蹲下身，直视着狐狸圆溜溜的黑眼：“九喇嘛，接下来我和斑要去捕捉三尾，对不住了。”

“我们又不是兄弟姐妹关系，”九尾被柱间认真的眼神看得别扭，“那只臭烘烘的乌龟怎样与我无关……”狐狸爪尖刨地，九尾叹了口气道：“矶抚那家伙脑子不怎么灵光，被你和斑小子捉了去，也好过落在那些心怀不轨的人手上。”

柱间看着脑袋低垂的狐狸，忍不住伸手摸了摸：“要不你和我们一起去吧。”

“柱间！”

“可以吗？”九喇嘛睁大狗狗眼，千手柱间被萌得立即点头。九尾扭头对宇智波斑咧嘴一笑，后者崩溃地捂住脸。

“老夫要吃烧鸡。”

斑从牙缝里挤出一个“滚”字。

“…宇智波小鬼，”见柱间转身回屋了，九喇嘛拿爪子勾住斑的衣摆。

“干嘛？！”

“你照顾好柱间小子。”九尾严肃道。

斑心下奇怪，还是淡淡回了句“这个不用你说”。

“嗯……”柱间叉腰对着风平浪静的湖面皱眉。

“所以你带那狐狸来做什么。”斑没好气地嘟囔。九尾以不想沾湿毛为由，早就自顾自在树林里歇下了。

“你天天把人家关着，九喇嘛也需要转转。”

“又不是狗。”

柱间没理他：“三尾就在这下面。问题是怎么把他引上来，水里我们不占优啊。”

“这还不简单。柱间，用木龙把我送到湖面上空。”

柱间点头。宇智波斑飞身踏上木龙，打量下方湖面一秒，手指快速结印：“火遁·豪火灭却！！”

“哎哎哎哎哎——”岸边的火影大人目瞪口呆地看着半空降下的火海吞噬了整个湖面，蒸腾的雾气扑面而来，“也不用这么极端——！”

一片朦胧中，湖泊中心传来轰隆巨响，水波一圈圈漾开掀起层叠巨浪。布满刺菱的巨龟像座小山从湖底升起，灰色包裹着甲壳的尾锤甩出阵雨，袭向半空中的斑。

柱间迅速撤回木龙。斑轻巧落在他身边，拨开眼前被雨雾打湿的黑发往身后一甩，勾玉旋转，得意地冲柱间笑：“这不就钓上来了吗。”

千手柱间张张嘴，一个词儿也没蹦出来。三尾发现了两人，怒吼着凝聚查克拉，一发尾兽玉划开水面直奔岸边。

“你啊、”两人把三尾往树林方向引，柱间边留意着身后动静边摇头，一双眼亮晶晶的，“你啊……”

“怎么，你有更好的办法？”斑恣意大笑，“小心、下一波过来了！”

“喔！”

三尾可没两人这般好心情，他蜷起缩成一个球，背后厚重的甲壳包裹住身体，车轮一般碾了过来。柱间操纵着木龙硬生生拦住了滚动的矶抚，木龙紧紧绞住三尾球，寻着一处空隙张口咬了下去。三尾痛苦地咆哮，探出脑袋和木龙纠缠到一起。

玉香之间的默契无需言语。宇智波斑不等柱间开口就折身冲向三尾，万花筒对上乌龟圈圈暗红的眼纹。

“斑、接好了！”柱间一跃而起，将封印卷轴抛向斑的方向，额头眼尾瞬间浮现出朱色仙人纹。

“仙法·明神门！！”

宏伟的红色鸟居从天而降。

“怎么了？”斑背上捆好的卷轴，走向柱间。

“没什么。”柱间运转查克拉，没觉出什么问题，解除了仙人模式。斑歪着脑袋看他。柱间解释道：“方才使用仙法时查克拉有些滞涩，现在已无事了。”

“没有不舒服？”斑审视着自家恋人。柱间摇头，眼里闪过顽皮的光芒：“许是舟车劳顿，人上了年纪就会这样。”

“瞎说什么呢，”斑好笑地捏这人的脸，“这才哪儿到哪儿。下一站是哪里？”

“雷之国八尾。”

“不急，先去汤之国吧，顺路。”

“泡温泉吗？没想到宇智波斑大人也学会享乐了。”

“还不是火影大人说身体乏累，做下属的若还催着人赶路，未免太不体贴。”

“既然斑大人这般‘体贴’，你背着我走吧。”柱间不要脸地挂到斑身上。

“喂、别得寸进尺。”斑把地动山摇中呼呼大睡的九尾召过来，把狐狸塞给柱间，“快点走，雾隐该收到消息了。”

两人将封印卷轴传送回木叶，一路打着趣前往汤之国。

“呼———”毛巾搭上额头，柱间长舒一口气，半张脸浸入水中咕嘟嘟冒泡泡。

“水温如何？”斑端着小木桶过来，解了浴巾滑入温泉。

“刚好……”柱间懒懒道，掀起眼帘瞧着玉走向自己。斑上半身露出水面，水珠顺着他线条优美的颈项滴下，聚积在锁骨处，又盛不住似的滚落精壮胸膛。他一双黑眸定定锁住柱间，火影大人口干舌燥起来，忍不住往后缩却发现自己贴上了池壁。

“躲什么。”斑悠悠道，伸手将柱间一缕发丝别到耳后。柱间僵住不动了。“九、九喇嘛呢？”他眼神乱飘就是不看斑。

“屋里啃烧鸡呢。”斑轻笑，凑上前舔吻爱人的下颌唇角。他在温泉旅馆租了处宽绰的僻静别院，老板信誓旦旦保证无人打扰。现在是检验的时候了。

“斑、我…嗯……”柱间的手贴上斑的胸膛，半推半就地侧过脸，本就微红的脸颊颜色更深了。离开木叶以来，他和斑确实已有一段时间不曾亲密……

“不愿意？”斑停下来看他。

“不、不是……”

“那就是愿意了。”

斑的手向下滑去，浮力方便了他的动作。他扰动着水流，泉水温和地拍击柱间私处，斑的手指在那柔软小口轻轻抚弄，柱间呼吸乱了。斑轻而易举送入一指。

温软的肠道吮吸着手指，斑缓缓抽送，带入一点温泉水。他轻咬柱间薄薄的耳垂，低哑呢喃：“初代目大人这里很热情啊。”

“别、呜……”柱间将体内的异物绞紧了，“别这样喊我……”

斑添了一指，撑开小口让更多水涌入，柱间因体内腾起的热度呻吟出声。

“那火影大人、这样舒服吗？”

柱间眼圈红了，想着当初就不该取这个名字。他愤愤在斑肩头咬了一口。斑也不恼，指尖轻车熟路摸上他肉穴敏感的那处揉弄起来，两指分开又合拢，不急不缓地扩张。

“啊啊……哈、啊……你、玩够了没……”

“这么迫不及待？”

柱间瞪了他一眼。斑见好就收，捞起柱间的腿环上自己的腰，阳物一寸寸钉入他的身体。柱间颤抖着小声呜咽，甬道蠕动着吞入斑的欲望，温热湿软的肉壁紧紧包裹住深入体内的凶器。

斑一送到底，战栗着呼出一口气，他的性器将柱间填满了。他伸手摸摸两人相连的地方，阳物将柔软的小口撑开堵住，斑稍稍一动便能感到被焐得温热的水液流动。柱间挂在他身上软成一滩。

“柱间？”

“嗯……”柱间扭动着适应，伸舌舔舔斑肩上的牙印，“可以了……”他搂紧斑的脖子藏起脸。

斑觉得平日大大咧咧的人害羞时格外可爱，下身温柔抽送起来。他侧目就能看见柱间酡红的脸颊、抖动的睫羽，顶弄稍重些便能收获甜腻的哼叫。

“斑、嗯啊……斑、唔！”柱间动情时格外喜欢喊斑的名字，他断断续续地呻吟，身体的每一处都恨不得和斑融为一体。

“舒服吗、柱间？告诉我……你喜欢这样吗？”

“喜、喜欢…哈啊、啊……斑、我喜欢你……”火影大人眼神迷离地看着自家恋人，“射进来、给我……”

斑狠狠摆腰，咬紧牙。今晚他是不会放过柱间了。他要让这人忘了除宇智波斑外的一切存在，在柱间身体的所有角落打上属于他的标记。

斑射入柱间体内，涌入的微凉液体刺激得柱间也到了。柱间伏在他怀里弓起身子，有些难受地嘟囔：“…好涨……”

斑抚上柱间小腹摸了摸，那里被温泉水和精液撑起小小的弧度。斑心情甚好地捏捏软肉，调笑道：“火影大人是不是最近伙食太好了些？”

“都说了别这么叫我、”柱间不开心了，想拍开斑的手。斑加了点力道按压了一下。“呜！你别！！”柱间抖着腰想躲开。

斑伸手去够岸边的木桶，从里面取了件东西。他慢慢退出自己的性器，将那物什抵上翕张的穴口，不等柱间反应就推了进去。

“什么——！！”冰凉光滑的异物滑入体内，肠道被激得骤缩，柱间猛地挣扎起来。但刚刚高潮的身体还没有力气，轻而易举就被斑制住。斑锁住他的腰安抚：“不要动，含好了。”

“你放了什么、什么东西进来！！冰…哈啊…拿出去……”柱间眼睛蒙上了水雾，他咬着唇委屈地看斑。

“玉势而已，乖、一会儿就暖热了。”那玉势虽然长了些，但比斑的东西小了一圈，柱间接受起来不算困难。

斑搂住低声喘息的人，安慰地吻吻柱间额头，握住玉势底部试探地旋转顶弄。柱间摇晃着脑袋，抽着气哽咽：“肚子胀——斑、把它拿出去、我不要了……！”

“柱间、你能忍的，对不对？”斑压低了嗓音。

“呜………”

为什么偏偏在这种时候用上玉的语气…柱间眨巴着眼，软下身体。斑笑了：“做得很好。抓紧我。”

“等——！！”柱间感觉到斑两手握住自己的腰，瞪大了眼。斑一使力将人托上岸，自己也跟着上去。柱间惊吓之下绷紧身体将那根玉势吞得更深，他撑着身子的手臂一软，差点栽倒。斑及时捞住人，把柱间摆出一个跪趴的姿势，臀部高高翘起。

斑抬手拍了拍柱间臀缝：“夹紧，别漏出来。”

这人今天好过分……柱间吸吸鼻子，把心里话咕哝出来了。斑好笑地听着他软绵绵的抱怨，贴上柱间后背揽住他小腹揉了揉。

“嗯啊！！”柱间仰起脖颈叫出声，“别按、别按、拜托……”

斑不答话，挑起眉握住玉势抽动。柱间上半身瘫软地伏着，随着他的动作一下下摆动身体。小口被肏成了熟透浆果的深红色，吮着进进出出的半透明玉势，带出滴滴水液和白浊。柱间侧脸贴着冰凉的地面，含混不清地呻吟，已经有些失神了。

液体顺着耻毛滴落，啪嗒的淫靡水声在静谧夜里格外清晰，柱间身下很快聚起一小滩水洼。

“啧…流出来了。”斑弹舌。

“…明明是你的错……”

“哦、还有力气顶嘴嘛。”斑握着那根物什在肠壁的软肉上碾动，柱间哑着嗓子甜软地叫起来。斑眼神一黯，猛地抽出那根东西丢开，玉石撞击池壁发出玎一声脆响。柱间喘息间呛了下又抖了抖，侧躺在石面上团紧身体。

斑罩上柱间的身子细密地啄吻，哄诱着人舒展露出脆弱的腹部。他探出手去，虚虚拢住柱间半硬的阳物套弄。柱间摸索到他作乱的手指，低喊着要他停手。

“被那根东西肏精神了啊、柱间。”

“现在别弄…呃啊……太快了……”柱间乞求道。

“好、不弄这里。”斑点点头，手分开柱间臀瓣，指尖戳弄着紧合的水润小口，温柔道，“放松、柱间。”

“唔？什、什么？”

“你也不想那些一直留在里面吧，刚才不是说难受？”斑的指尖压进去一点点。

弄清这人起了什么坏心思的柱间顿时睁大眼，撑起身体想逃开。“这可不行。”斑低笑，揽过柱间的腰直接把人按到腿上，两人硬挺的性器碰到一处。姿势的改变让下身坠胀感明显起来，柱间捂住小腹，眼尾一下子滴了泪。

“…斑、别欺负我了……”火影大人扭动身子蹭着自己的恋人，带着鼻音委委屈屈地讨饶。

“不欺负你。”斑承诺道，被柱间乖顺的样子弄得心软，“放松……”他柔声哄劝，手指轻抚着紧缩的肉环，那处羞涩地含住斑的指尖又吐出，挤出一点点水液。

柱间垂着脑袋，眼睫下一双乌黑杏眼控诉地看着斑：“这怎么可能放松……你走开、我自己来……”

“不行。”斑在他唇上吻了一下，另只手叠上柱间捂住下腹的手，插入指缝扣紧了，“我帮你吧。”

“不、不要——！啊啊啊哈啊、斑、斑…！我受不住这个、嗯啊……难受、不要、呜呜呜………”

斑充耳不闻柱间的哭音，手掌抚摸他小腹的圆弧，坚定地画着圈轻揉。腹内水液激荡压迫，柱间抖着身子躲避，上气不接下气地喘，下腹愈发饱涨的不适又让他想把自己塞到斑怀里寻求玉的安慰。

“没关系的、柱间，交给我就好。”斑直起身，舌尖舔弄过一侧耳廓，对着柱间耳朵呵气，“放松让我进去、你就不难受了……”

“呜呜………”柱间再忍不住，抽泣着卸了劲软在斑的怀里，身后小口吞入斑的食指。斑耐心地又添一根，两指撑开肉道，水一下子顺着手指流了出来。斑用了点力挤压揉按柱间的小腹，清澈水液夹杂着星点白浊一股股涌出，喷溅淋湿了斑整只手掌。

斑抬起手，液体沿着掌根滴落。

这般淫靡景象、简直就像千手柱间被玩到潮吹了……宇智波斑眼神幽暗地舔唇。

柱间发着抖，失禁般的快感和失控感让他什么话都说不出，只能贴紧了自己的玉磨蹭抽噎。

“没事了、你做得很好……”斑吻吻他的发旋，“还难受吗？”

柱间微微摇头，呜咽得更大声。他蜷紧身子把自己缩成一团。

“…柱间？”斑扯过搭在一边的毛巾擦手，抬起恋人的下巴，发现柱间颤着下唇哭得眼圈通红。

这次真欺负太过了啊……斑感到一丝歉意，把人往上抱了抱，手指重新探入浸润得松软的甬道小心按压，抽出的指间粘连着透明肠液。

“嗯…嗯嗯……”柱间哼叫着，发狠咬住斑的肩。牙印上叠牙印，斑痛得嘶了声。

“你、唔、活该…！”柱间叼着玉的肩迷糊不清地谴责，感觉到热硬的物事抵上下体，立刻怂了，“斑、你——！别、别再来了，今晚够了吧……呜、放过我…啊啊啊——！

“你若真不想要，就说出那个词。”斑慢慢挺腰送入，茎身被高热湿润的肠肉热情裹缠，他不得不掐掐性器根部，“火影大人水好多啊，都浇上来了……”肉腔瞬间绞紧，斑闷哼一声。

“闭嘴、唔、闭嘴…！”

柱间有点生气，但更多的是委屈，奈何整个人被折腾得酸软无力想逃也没法逃，只能受着，任由斑握住自己的腰上下颠弄，眼泪随着肏弄的节奏一串串往下掉。

“对不起、柱间、对不起…我太爱你了、要不够你……”斑试探地贴上他的唇探出舌尖舔舔，柱间犹豫一秒，还是放任斑一记深吻把自己吻到缺氧。趁着人还迷糊，斑托住柱间腿根把他抱了起来。

“呼、啊、哈啊！！太深了、斑、太深了——！我受不了——！”斑的巨物一下送入最深处戳上肠壁，柱间尖叫起来。斑抱紧他，小心翼翼滑入水中。滚烫的泉水激得柱间一声低吟卡在喉咙里。

“…还好吗？”斑忐忑地抚摸他的长发。柱间虚软地搭着他的肩，指尖无力抽动。他黑漆漆的瞳孔因过度快感放大，余下一圈银边。火影大人喉间滚动出意味不明的呜咽，放弃似的凑上前吻住斑。

宇智波斑回吻，露出了微笑。

“柱间、醒醒……柱间……”斑轻拍着恋人的脸颊。他算是见识了千手柱间可以犟到什么程度。这人到最后也没喊停，三次高潮后撑不住晕了过去。

“唔嗯………“柱间半阖着眼呻吟，乌黑睫羽抖动。

“是我的错、但不能再泡了。”斑伸出手要搀他。柱间晃晃脑袋，有气无力地瞪了斑一眼。斑好笑地看着那人挪向池边想自己上去。

“呜！！”柱间刚支起手臂就一声痛呼跌入池水。斑的眼睛捕捉到他一瞬惨白的脸色，心都停跳了：“柱间！！” 他拨开水冲上前把人捞进怀里。

“痛…不对劲、斑、啊啊、好痛——！”柱间刚一使力小腹就像被刀捅了般锐痛起来，他一动便绞得愈发厉害。柱间掌根死死抵住腹部咬住唇，全身查克拉飞快流失。斑碰了碰他湿冷的额头，瞪大了眼，稳稳将人抱起，水都没擦就往屋里冲。

柱间痛得眼前发黑，以前受伤生病都会立时痊愈，他何曾尝过这般绵连不去的疼。斑不停唤着他的名字，急得快哭了。柱间想安慰他，张了口却无力发出声音。

斑踹开拉门。酒足饭饱的九尾吓得一下蹦起：“你们俩泡得可够久……柱间小子怎么了？？”

“不知道、我可能伤了他——”斑动作轻柔把人放在褥子上，本人狂乱到现出了三勾玉。柱间面无血色紧闭着眼，一缕浸湿的黑发黏在唇边。他虚握住斑的手，掌心全是冷汗。

“柱间、柱间！不要睡、你看看我！！”

“我没事、斑……”柱间用气声应道，勉力睁开眼望向斑的方向。宇智波斑恨不能将这人所有痛苦全转移到自己身上。柱间平日大呼小叫惯了，此时真痛得狠了反而一声不吭。斑握紧他的手又松开，飞快起身：“九喇嘛、你看好他，我去请医师——”

九尾凑到柱间身边拱拱他，轻嗅了下柱间腹部，脸色一变，跳起来照着斑的脸就是一爪子：“请个屁医师，赶快给柱间小子输查克拉！！”

“什么？”斑红着眼捂住鼻梁。

“他揣着你的崽子都三个月了，办事怎么还没轻没重的！！”

柱间震惊之下忘了疼，和斑怔愣着对视。斑反应过来，在床褥边跪下握住柱间的手。查克拉流入体内，绞痛瞬间回来了，柱间低低“嗯”了声，蜷缩着贴紧斑。

“柱间…”斑轻声喊他，“现在感觉怎样……？”

“好多了……”柱间恢复了些气力，对斑笑笑。斑松了口气，瘫坐着把柱间搂进怀里。两人这才想起九喇嘛刚才的话，同时瞪大眼。

“柱间、你……”宇智波斑欲言又止，神色复杂。

“我真不是女的！”千手柱间惊恐道。

“废话！”

“三个月前是哪一次？”

“我怎么晓得。”

两人陷入沉思。九尾捂住了眼睛：“狐狸还知道要筑窝……你俩一点儿不知道？”

“不知道。”斑皱眉瞅着柱间，点点这人眉心，“你没察觉出不对？”

“医者不自医……”柱间心虚地嘟囔。

斑仔细回想，想起这人三个月来赌场酒馆不该去的地方都跑遍了，更别提两人行那事的次数花样，脸一下黑了。

“斑、我疼……”柱间一看情况不妙，连声呼痛。斑这会儿分不清他是真疼还是假疼，只能输着查克拉冲人干瞪眼。

九尾上去又给了斑一爪子：“柱间小子都揣了你的崽了，还凶人家！”

“我看你就是想报私仇！”斑没什么底气地怒道，“九尾，你早就知道吧，这到底怎么回事？”

“老夫又不是医生——”九喇嘛对上柱间眨巴的黑眼睛，叹了口气，“简单说就是阴阳遁合而生万物，你就没想过为什么你眼睛现在还没失明吗。”

“也幸亏千手继承了仙人体，不然柱间小子一直靠自己的阳遁查克拉撑着，几条命都不够你折腾。”

斑一下僵住。柱间捏捏他的手，丝毫没觉得后怕，兴高采烈地问他：“你觉得是男孩还是女孩？我想要个丫头。”

宇智波斑觉得这个世界疯了。

“……总之、”他清清嗓子，“我们得回木叶。”

柱间脸唰一下变得惨白：“斑、能不能不回去？扉间会杀了我的……他一定会杀了你。孩子不能没有爸爸。”

斑和他面面相觑，两人想象了千手扉间知道后的反应都是一抖。九尾凉凉道：“不回去也无所谓，柱间小子继续抓尾兽都可以——”

“胡说什么！”

“我可没胡说。”九喇嘛冲着斑呲牙，“尾兽对他构不成威胁，你才是危险的那个。”

斑被噎得无话可说。

“要不、先不回去了………”柱间偷偷看斑。

“嗯……要给你弟送信吗？”

“别了吧………”

“……嗯。”

黑豆在窗台上蹦跶。

扉间坐在火影桌后撑着额角批公文：“泉奈，收下信。” 尾兽集得差不多了，扉间近日忙于筹备五影会谈。

宇智波泉奈解开信筒倒出纸条：“是斑哥寄来的。”

“唔。”

  
【泉奈，你要有侄子侄女了，帮忙想名字。另，和千手扉间行那事小心点，感觉不对马上请族医。

兄 宇智波斑】

  
宇智波泉奈抖着手，吹了口气把信纸点了。

“蜡烛不就在这儿吗。”扉间奇怪地看他，“斑那家伙说了什么？”

“咳、他和火影大人不日即归。”

“嗯…也该是时候了。”

“扉间、”宇智波泉奈清清嗓子，“晚饭还是甜口？”

“可以。”

“你口味变了不少啊。”泉奈努力平稳道。

“和你混久了吧，”扉间挥挥手赶人，“那摞是你的，拿去批掉。”

（哥，你弟要没了，救我。）

END.


End file.
